¿Qué soy para tí?
by Lor Lupin y KSan Potter
Summary: Sirius esta enamorado de Remus, Remus odia a Sirius, Peter ama a James y este esta enamorado de Lily...Juntalo todo con las frases celebres de James y te sale este ff! SLASH SBRL, JPLE, SSLM y PPxJP[TERMINADO]con lemmon al final.
1. ¿Amigos¿

Ya supongo que sabréis que yo escribo por amor al arte( y a mi lobito) más que por otra cosa, los personajes( ya me gustaría que fueran míos)son de la Rowling menos alguno que me invente.

Este es un slash Remus/Sirius. Este fue mi 1º slash( y hoy al fin lo he terminado…WEEE), espero que os guste, pero a quien no le guste la idea, pues es libre de leer cualquier otro fic y deja este donde esta. Por cierto, este ff consta de 5 capitulos de 10 paginas de Word de media e iré poniendo cada día un capitulo. Os dejo con el 1º y dejadme algún review¡PLEASEEEEEEEEE!

**_¿QUÉ SOY PARA TI?_**

**_¿AMIGO?_**

-¡Sirius Black!- el castaño, casi rubio, de ojos dorados, como el sol, corría persiguiendo a un morenazo escultural ´´ tal y como lo describían todas y cada una de las chicas de Hogwarts, y también muchos chicos( hay excepciones, claro). El castaño parecía especialmente cabreado hoy. Quien lo conociera, diría que era normal que persiguiera al moreno intentado descuartizarle; una de esas personas era James Potter. El compañero de cuarto de ambos, el mejor amigo de Sirius y el descubridor del secreto de Remus, que así es como se llamaba el castaño. Otra de las que le conocían, Liliane Evans, aunque prefería que la llamaran Lily, excepto para Potter, para Potter no era Lily, era perfecta Liliane Evans ´´, ella corría detrás de Remus, como casi todas las mañanas, intentado persuadirle de que no merecía la pena que lo expulsaran por descuartizar a ese muchacho. Lily no sabía que le pasaba hoy a su amigo, solo que Black lo había puesto realmente furioso, vio aparecer la causa al pasar por la enfermería.

-Remus…¿qué le ha hecho esta vez?

-Si no te importa Lily, estoy intentado despedazar a Black, quizás dentro de 5 minutos te lo pueda explicar- Lily volvió al sermón por el cual Remus no podía matar a Sirius.

-…Y te expulsarían, que yo te haría una placa honorífica, por librar al mundo de esta alimaña y además…

-Lily, a veces eres más pesada incluso que yo…- soltó a Black un segundo

-Gracias- mientras Lily intentaba que Remus no matara a Black con su fuerza de hombre lobo, este había aprovechado para escapar.

-¡MIERDA¡SE ME VOLVIÓ A ESCAPAR!- le chico dio un puñetazo a la pared.

-¿Qué te hizo esta vez, Remus?- le preguntó cansinamente al muchacho.

-Esta vez ha estado apunto de matar a Severus, de nuevo…

-¿Con qué ha sido esta vez?- Lily lo decía como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-Con una budgler.

-¿Por qué piensas que lo ha hecho?- Un chico moreno, con ojos color chocolate, enmarcado en las monturas de una pequeñas gafas apareció y se metió en la conversación como si tal cosa. A Lily no le gustó demasiado.

-¿Tu por qué crees James? Porque es gilipollas perdido y ya no sabe como fastidiarme

-Vamos… sabes que él te aprecia…- el chico intentaba disculpar de nuevo a su mejor amigo

-Solo lo dices porque es tu mejor amigo- repuso Remus

-No se… quizás si…

-¿Ves?- saltó el castaño

-O quizás sea solo porque esta celoso…-Remus le miró extrañado

-¿Celoso de qué?- preguntó totalmente desconcertado

-De que le prestes más atención que a él- le explicó

-¿Eh?- Remus se quedó perplejo

-Ya me has oído¿para que crees que te fastidia siempre?- le volvió a explicar con infinita paciencia

- Pues me fastidia porque es 1 gilipollas y me odia, esta claro- exclamó el chico muy seguro

-¿Sabes? De el amor al odio hay una línea muy pequeña…- sonrió James

-Que yo con él nunca traspasaré, tenlo por seguro.

-En el fondo, siempre te has reído de sus gracias- le intentó convencer

-Creo que me confundes contigo.

-Moony… no seas así…

-Ha estado apunto de matarle por…-el chico lo pensó un momento y enumeró con las manos-45º vez en el año; Severus pasa más tiempo en al enfermería que en cualquier otro lado, y me dirás porque- le preguntó Moony

-Porque tú y él…- no le dejó acabar la frase

-1)¿Y eso que más le da? 2) no estoy con él, tan solo que él un día me besó, nada más- anunció Remus

-Ya te he dicho que no le da igual. No quiere que salgas con él…-(que paciencia que tiene este chico)

-¡Y dale¡Que no salgo con él!- exclamó exasperado

-Pero cree que si. Sería más seguro para tu amiguito ´´, que le dijeras lo mismo que a mí; ¿por qué no se lo has dicho?- sonrió James

-Porque…porque…- se quedó sin palabras a eso

-¡AJA¡Quieres darles celos!- proclamó el de gafas

-¿Celos¿Para qué¿Por qué?- el chico se hizo el desentendido

-Pues que sepas que te esta saliendo bien, al que no le sale bien es a Snivellus.

-James, deja de decir sandeces y vamos para la habitación- intentó que James dejara el tema.

-Hablando de sandeces. ¿Qué tal con Evans?- preguntó el moreno, que parecía muy interesado

-¿Eso es una sandez?

-Tener una amistad con una chica como ella. Lo es- dijo el chico en un tono ácido

-No te digo con un chico como Sirius- replicó él.

-Por lo menos se preocupa por ti, cuando se enteró de lo tuyo ´´ fue el primero en intentar ayudarte- James intentó de nuevo, y sin existo, convencer a el de ojos dorados.

-James, no vuelvas con eso. Es más fácil que tú y Lily os caséis que Sirius y yo lleguemos a ser amigos. Somos demasiado distintos…- Ahí quedó el reto.

-Los polos opuestos se ataren…

-¿Hoy te ha dado por los refranes?- Remus estaba empezado a perder la paciencia con aquel tema

-Y si lo piensas; no sois tan distintos…- lo ignoró su amigo

-No, que va… solo hay 1 millón de diferencias, nada más….

-Aunque lo veas así, luego es 1 trozo de pan…- intentó de nuevo ablandar su corazón.

-De pan duro- James no hizo caso al comentario sarcástico de su amigo.

-Es muy sensible, solo que se oculta tras la careta de tipo duro ´´- le volvió a explicar por decimosexta vez en la semana.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto como nos llevemos?- preguntó el chico suspicazmente

-Porque sois mis dos mejores amigos y me gustaría que os llevaseis bien… y me parece que hacéis buena pareja…- salió del apuro como pudo

-¿Buena qué?-Remus abrió los ojos como platos…¿qué estaba insinuando?

-Pareja…-repitió

-Sirius es más mujeriego de todo Hogwarts, si eres tan amigo suyo¿por qué piensas que es gay?- Remus casi se hecha a reír

-Porque solo se acuesta con todas esas pavas para ocultar la verdad de lo que siente…

-Ams… y según tú¿qué siente?- se interesó

-Amor por otro chico

-Ams…

-Y cree que él no le corresponde, de hecho, piensa que lo odia- le explicó, haber si captaba la indirecta.

-La mejor manera de tener a Severus no es enviándolo cada 2 horas a la enfermería…- pero no lo hizo

-Déjalo. Que para ser el mejor estudiante de Hogwarts…- James movió al cabeza negativamente, decepcionado por la falta de miras de chico.

-Si, va a ser mejor que lo dejemos, porque estas majareta- la verdad es que lo había captado todo, pero no quería creerlo. Se lo tomó a broma.

-Vale, piensa que estoy majareta; pero aunque solo sea por mí, perdónale a Sirius todas las estupideces que haga… intenta ser amigo suyo…- le pidió

-No me pidas imposibles…- replicó el muchacho

-Pleaseeeee- Poniendo la cara que pone el gato con botas en Shrek

-Esta bien… pero no te prometo nada… solo lo intentaré…- James consiguió la mitad de su propósito. Por algo se empieza.

-Es más que suficiente, gracias Moony. Me voy a ver que le hago hoy al pretendiente de la perfecta Liliane Evans´´. Tú sube arriba que seguramente allí este Sirius con el idiota de Peter contándole como casi mata a Snape. Inténtalo¿vale?- el chico asintió

-Vaaaale…No te pases mucho con Marck, me cae bien…

-¿Qué prefieres, hongos en el culo o setas en al nariz?

-Setas en la nariz es la mejor elección- el chico le guiñó el ojo.

-Luego te veo- mientras James desaparecía por el tapiz, Remus se disponía a subir las escaleras para encontrase con Sirius. Iba lo más despacio que podía, como un caracol para intentar dilatar ese momento lo más posible, pero pronto llegó a su destino, y con gran pesadumbre, abrió la puerta y sin si quiera mirar a los otros dos chicos, se tiró sobre su cama. Intentaría lo de James más tarde.

-Wortmail. Mira quien esta aquí; el novio de la muerte¿cómo esta Snivellus?- Remus estuvo apunto de responderlo con su típico a ti que te importa, perro sarnoso ´´ cuando se acordó de James y solo articuló.

-Esta bien, gracias por interesarte- si no fuera por James…

-Lástima…¿cómo lo hará esa pelirroja para controlarte?

-Ya sabes, Padfoot, las pelirrojas tienen fama de…-iros a la mierda ´´- pensó el castaño, pero se reprimió

-Si fuera por Lily ya estarías muerto. Ha sido Prongs para tu información- a sí que me hizo el encargo ´´ pensó Sirius

-Vaya…yo creía que James era hetero pero…nunca se sabe…- Remus no puso reprimir más sus impulsos.

-Vete un rato a la mierda¿quieres?. James hace esto porque quiere que seamos, amigos. Ya le dije que era más fácil que él y Lily se casaran, pero me terminó convenciendo. Ya lo intenté y eres insoportable, no te aguanto Sirius Black. Definitivamente, no hay ser peor que tu sobre la tierra- Sirius se quedó perplejo

-Yo…

-Mañana vienes y aprendes el tú¿vale, vas progresando…- exclamó sarcásticamente.

-No sabía que te fueras a enfadar tanto por una bromilla a tu novio…-dijo el otro chico cabizbajo

-Claro que lo sabías. Y para tu información, no es mi novio.

-¡Vi como es besabais!- exclamó rabioso

-Como me besaba él, que no es lo mismo. Solo fue aquella vez y lo esta pagando bien caro el pobre- le explicó

-¿No sois…?- al chico por un momento le dio pena Snape

-No somos novios. Ahora déjame en paz de una vez que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que hablar contigo, de hecho, cualquier cosa es más importante que tú…- se volvió para buscar un libro y leer

-Creía que ibas a intentar que fuéramos amigos…

-Me agotaste la paciencia

-Mejor me voy- Peter salió de la habitación dejando a los chicos solos.

-¿Tan pronto te picas?- se acercó el moreno (NA por si no le he dicho, creo que lo sabéis, Sirius es moreno, pelo negro-azulado para ser más exactos)

-Eres inaguantable.

-Eso ya me lo has dicho –sonrió Sirius, le encantaba hacerle enfadar.

-Ya, pero es para que no se te olvide- respondió malhumorado

-Siento todas las putadas que te he hecho…a veces soy un poco gilipollas…- intentó disculparse

-No te preocupes, Prongs me ha contado que es para llamar la atención…

-¿Qué? Cuando lo vea lo mato…-se apretó los nudillos

-Perdóname por intentar descuartizarte al menos 5 veces al día…- el de ojos dorados también se disculpó

-No te preocupes. Es divertido escapar de ti y que Evans te persuada de que es mejor no matarme para que no te expulsen. Es de las únicas diversiones diarias que tengo…¿no me digas que vas a dejar de hacerlo?

-Jajajajajaja, si quieres empiezo ahora mismo. Pero me tienes que hacer alguna putada que si no, no tiene gracia…-rió el chico; Sirius no era tan malo después de todo.

-Una putada…-Sirius sonrió y se acercó poco a poco a su compañero de habitación que ya se temía lo peor ¿por qué le habré provocado ´´ se repetía, en el fondo, a él también le divertía perseguirle todos los días…

-¿Qué haces?- el castaño se empezó a impacientar

-Si te lo digo no tiene gracia…- en el descuido de el castaño, el otro le rozó suavemente los labios con los suyos, robándole un beso.

-¡BLACK!

-Sabía que te gustaría

-¡YO…YO…YO TE MATO¡Y TE MATO DE VERDAD¿CÓMO TE ATREVES!

-Que era una broma… y además. Si Quejicus puede robarte un beso; ¿por qué yo no?- rió de nuevo el chico, que cara más mona ponía su Moony cuando se enfadaba.

-¡Porque…¡Porque…!-otra vez sin respuesta

-¿Ves como era una buena putada? Ahora te toca estrangularme- el castaño pasó olímpicamente de el moreno y se puso a leer como si nada hubiera sucedido, enfurruñado. A Sirius no le gustaba verle así. Le gustaba verle enfadado cuando le hacía alguna, pero no de esa forma. Le encantaba cuando esos ojitos dorados se llenaban de rabia homicida contra él, pero no aguantaba la indiferencia de esos ojos. No podía con ella- perdona… yo… es que… tú…

-Él, nosotros, vosotros, ellos...- Remus seguía ignorándolo.

-¡NO ME IGNORES!

-….

-Remus no soporto que hagas como sino estuviera…- explicó furioso porque no le escucharan.

-¿Por qué no lo aguantas?- cuestionó Remus

-Porque me gusta que me prestes atención…-explicó el moreno

-¿No tienes bastante con la de las chicas?

-Necesito la tuya…- cara de cachorrito él no lo haría ´´

-¿Solo me fastidias para que te preste atención?- el chico se sonrojó.- el beso también ha sido por eso¿no,para que te preste atención…-Remus quería pensar que era por otra razón, pero era la más lógica.

-El beso ha sido porque…- intentó explicarse sonrojándose

-Déjalo. Da lo mismo. ¿Amigos?-cambió de tema

-Creía que ya lo éramos…

-Creo que tienes un concepto raro de la amistad si crees un amigo tuyo es el que se pasa

la vida persiguiéndote para matarte- dijo el chico

-Si no fueras mi amigo, no te importaría y pasarías de mi. Por eso odio que me ignores.

-Vaya… ya se que hacer cuando algo me molestes.- sonrió el castaño; solo había una cosa que le gustara más a Sirius que verle rabioso, y esa era verle sonreír, sin contar cuando estaba dormido…

-Entonces¿amigos?- le moreno le extendió la mano.

-Solo porque James me lo pidió y no puedo decir que no a esa cara de Bambi…

-¡También te la pone a ti¡es un chantajista!- exclamó

-Creía que esa estaba reservada para mi y los favores que le hago con Lily- pensó Remus

-Y yo que pensaba que estaba reservada para cuando me negaba a algo en rotundo…-pensó Sirius

-Bueno, si no te importa, voy a leer…- Remus se volvió a la lectura

-Remus…

-¿Si?- molesto por ser interrumpido

-Aunque Snape no sea tu novio…¿te gustan los tíos?-preguntó con algo de miedo.

-Esto… eso es una pregunta muy personal…- intentó evadir el chico

-Creí que ahora somos amigos…

-Solo hace unos minutos de ello…

-Si me lo dices; te cuento un secreto- chantajeó el moreno

- No se…

-Venga…- otra vez esa carita¿quién se restaría a ella?(NA yo no xD)

-¿Qué tipo de secreto?- y Remus no era una excepción

-Uno increíble.

-Entonces no me lo creeré.

-Increíble pero verdadero- le dijo

-Esta bien… si… me gustan los hombres…¿estas contento?- Si, mucho, la verdad ´´- ahora te toca. ¿Qué es eso tan increíble?

-Pues que yo… yo… también… soy…-intentó decir muy bajito

-¿Qué!- Remus se dio cuenta por donde iba

-¡QUE TAMBIÉN SOY GAY OSTIA!- se le quedó mirando con ojos como platos.

-Pero… pero… pero es imposible tu salen con millones de chicas y…y…- intentó alegar Remus

-Te dije que era increíble… creía que si salía con ellas, se me pasaría, pero no es así…- le moreno bajó la cabeza

-A si que te gusta un chico…- Remus no se acostumbraba.

-Si…- respondió tímidamente, cosa rara en él

-Vaya…creo que eres la última persona de la que pensaría que es gay.¿ Le conozco?-indagó

-Si…

-¡JAMES!- gritó el castaño sin creérselo

-¡NO¡JAMES ES MI HEMANO!Él ya sabe quién es… me ha ayudado ha aceptar que le… le quiero…- dijo otra vez tan tímidamente o más que la anterior y muy bajito lo último.

-¿TÚ, ENAMORADO¿Dónde esta el truco¿hoy es el día de los inocentes?-consideró Remus, tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto.

-Te lo digo en serio…- el chico se sentía apesadumbrado de que no le creyera.

-Todavía sigo sin poder creerlo…¿no será Peter?

-Antes muerto que con Peter-exclamó

-Pues…¿Kofagrs?- preguntó

-¡NO!

-Era por si tenías buen gusto…- dijo esta vez tímidamente Remus; ahora que lo veía así, Sirius cambió su lista de prioridades de las caras de Remus, la de avergonzado le sentaba tan rematadamente bien…Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y de lo que implicaba.

-¿Te gusta!- exclamó incrédulo

-Solo digo que es guapo, nada más- explicó

-No; no es él.

-….Me has pillado; no se quien es…

-Mejor así- dijo Sirius pensado en alto.

-Bueno, me voy que tengo que hacer un trabajo, y ya que has lesionado a mi compañero de nuevo, voy a tener más trabajo…- intentó zafarse de su nuevo amigo porque la conversación estaba dando un giro que no le gustaba nada.

-¿Trabajo de qué?-pero a Sirius si le gustaba, esa la oportunidad perfecta.

-De pociones; creo que tu lo haces con…¿con quién lo haces?- preguntó Remus estupefacto. Tenía una memoria infalible, se habría acordado.

-¿Eh?- se extrañó Sirius

-James va con Lily porque ella no es muy buena en pociones y ha terminado cediendo a su ayuda para sacar un sobre; Peter va con Amanda Felps, su nueva conquista, y tú…

-Yo ese día estaba en la enfermería porque me cogí una cogorza de tres pares la noche anterior- terminó por él.

-Exacto. Lo que significa que no tienes pareja…

-Siempre he admirado tu perspicacia. Seguro que ves una colilla y dices ¡otia¡aquí han fumado!- rió sarcásticamente

-Ja, ja, ja. Muy gracioso- Sirius se acababa de dar cuenta de la situación en que se encontraba.

-Tu no tienes pareja y yo no tengo pareja…- meditó

-Luego me dices…¬¬'

-Quiero decir que deberíamos ir juntos.

-¿Yo¿Contigo¿Un trabajo¿Tu que te has fumado esta mañana?- se separó de él más.

-Creí que ahora éramos amigos…

-Prefiero ir solo.

-Se lo tendré que decir al profesor…

-Esta bien, pero cada uno hace su parte por su lado y ya esta¿entendido?. Toma- le tendió unos apuntes- esta es tu parte, yo estaré con la mía en al biblioteca.

-Vaaaaaamos… Remsie…. Es un trabajo solo… vamos ha hacerlo juntos…

-1)No me vuelvas a llamar Remsie ´´ 2) no pienso hacer un trabajo contigo, por mucho que seamos amigos- enumeró el muchacho

-Al menos déjame que te lleve los libros a la biblioteca… parecen pesados…-Sirius decidió hacer de galán haber si tenía mejor resultado.

-Puedo solo, gracias.

-Vamos, que más te da. Somos amigos. Déjame que los lleve…

-¿Me vas a dar la coña todo el día y vas a alegar siempre que somos amigos?

-Si-Remus se quedó sin habla, lo dijo sarcásticamente.

-La verdad es que pesan un poco- Remus casi se cae , esos malditos libros pesaban más que él.

-Vaaamos…

-Esta bien… pero luego me dejas en paz.

-Es que tengo que hacer el trabajo… y la biblioteca es el mejor lugar…

-Esta bien…- desistió el chico.

-Déjame- Sirius cogió los libros y entonces fue él el que casi se cae al suelo.

-¿A que pesan menos que una pluma?

-Ja, ja, ja… a veces tienes una chispa…

-Gracias, teniendo un maestro como tú…

-Vamos a dejarlo.

-¿Puedes o te ayudo?

-¡Que puedo solo¡Leche!

-Vale, vale, como quieras- ¬¬. Iban bajando las escaleras y al bajar el 1º escalón.

-Padfoot, ten cuidado con…- demasiado tarde, Sirius iba tan cargado de libros que no vio las escaleras y cayó rodando junto con los libros y Remus, a quien arrolló, sin querer ´´. Terminaron el uno encima del otro (Sirius encima de Remus para ser más exactos)

-A sí te quería tener yo ´´- pensó Sirius, enseguida se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo daño a su amigo y se levantó tendiéndole la mano cortésmente.- ¿Estas bien?

-Si… creo que solo me he roto 3 costillas…

-No seas exagerado; con tu condición no te puedes haber hecho mucho daño…

-¿Y para qué preguntas entonces?- razonó el castaño

-¡Para ser educado!- a veces, solo a veces, Remus hacía que le hirviera la sangre.

-Perdona, no estoy acostumbrado a que seas educado conmigo- se disculpó sarcásticamente.

-Pues desde ahora lo voy a ser, así que yo que tú me iría acostumbrando- sentenció.

-¿Y a que viene ese cambio de actitud?

-Somos amigos¿no?

-¿Sabes que te repites más que la cebolla?

-Es que suena bien-... tú y yo amigos… aunque sonaría mejor otra cosa- pensó en voz alta. Remus lo miró perplejo- ¿lo he dicho en alto?- Remus asintió todavía perplejo- es que estoy un poco pirado… ya me conoces…

-En eso estamos de acuerdo

-Vaya¿ves, ya tenemos una opinión en común.

-Jejejeje, anda, vamos a recoger todo esto antes de que alguien se tropiece y se caiga como nosotros. Siempre pensando en los demás… es tan lindo…´´- ¿Sirius? Que te empanas…- hace años que no me llama Sirius… que bien suena en su boca… todo lo que hay en su boca es bueno… estas realmente pirado, o eres masoca, Sirius ´´

-Ya voy…- poco después entraron en la biblioteca; Sirius había cedido algunos libros a su amigo para aumentar su campo de visión y no volver a caerse.

-¿Qué hace Lupin con el gilipollas de Black?

-¿Y a mí que me cuentas? Los gryffis me importan 1 mierda…¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Es raro…- el chico que hablaba era rubio y tenía la tez palida, sus ojos eran grises plateados y muchas chicas suspiraban a su alrededor.

-¿Raro el qué?

-Raro que Lupin se vaya con ese… Don Juan del tres al cuarto…

-Es u Gryffi… será tan estúpido como todos… además, es sangre mestiza, creo que su abuela era muggle…

-Ams…

-¿Y por qué te interesa tanto, Lucius?

-¿Ems? por nada… supongo que es por conocer al enemigo…

-Menos mal… creía que ya habías caído bajo sus encantos como Snape.

-¿Qué!

-¿Acaso no lo sabes¡Severus esta loco por sus huesos!

-¿Cómo?

-Da clases particulares de DCAO solo para tenerlo cerca.

-Pero si Severus es de los mejores de la clase…

-Ya te he dicho que solo lo hace por Lupin. Se hace el tonto…

-¿Da clases particulares?

-¿No te irás a apuntar a las clases de un estúpido y asqueroso león?

-¿Eh¡NO! Era por saberlo…

-Ams… pues lo que te decía, que le besó hace unos meses, pero Lupin le rechazó. Creo que Sev sigue con la esperanza.

-…Voy a tener que hablar con él…

-¿Por?

-Porque somos amigos y no me ha contado nada…

-Pues mira, ahí le tienes, acabará de salir a la enfermería y ya vuelve a al carga con el chico. Admiro su perseverancia.

-Yo la entereza del Gyffi.

-¿Eh?

-No es que lo admire, es que tal como me lo pintas, hay que tener mucha paciencia para aguantar a Severus…-intentó retractarse el muchacho.

-Aps… Bueno, yo me voy que he quedado con Gilda- el otro chico se marchó de la biblioteca hacia la sala común de Slytherin.

-Con que te gusta él… debí imaginarlo…

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Rem… ¿has visto como te mira esa serpiente?

-No me llames Rem

-No me dejas llamarte de ninguna forma… ¿Remsie-phoo?

-Remus esta bien. ¿A quién te refieres? Severus esta en la enfermería…

-¡Así que le llamas Severus!

-La verdad es que le suelo llamar Sev, pero…

-Déjalo. No quiero oírlo…-exclamó con tono falsamente dramático- Me refería a Malfoy.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Que no para de mirarte.

-¿Sabes, estas paranoico. ¿Tienes celos o qué?

-¿Yo¿Celos¿De quién!

-Vamos a dejarlo. Gracias por traerme los libros, ahora, te puedes ir.

-¿Qué?

-A otra mesa.

-Pero…

-Sirius, no voy a hacer el trabajo contigo¿entendido?

-Solo si me haces un favor…

-¿Cuál?- desistió el chico desesperado.

-Llámame Paddy…- Remus le miró perplejo de nuevo.

-Vale… Paddy… ahora vete…- ¡Oh! Que bien suena en sus labios… ´´ Sirius se alejó feliz, pero siguió espiando desde unas estanterías más allá. Entonces vio algo que le heló la sangre.

-Hola Rem…

-¡Sev¿Cómo estas¿Qué haces que no estas en la enfermería?

-Bueno… ya estoy mejor y no quería dejarte solo con el trabajo…

-No te preocupes por eso. Sirius iba a ayudarme…

-¿Sirius!- preguntó el chico incrédulo.

-Bueno… Ahora somos amigos… James me lo pidió y no pude decir que no…

-Pero…

-Ya no te molestará más. Esta todo aclarado.

-Menos mal. Ya conocía mejor la enfermería que mi cuarto, esta noche tenemos clase¿no?

-Si puedes ir…

-Claro que sí… sabes que necesito esas clases…

-No estoy tan seguro…

-Vamos, Rem…

-Severus. Ven conmigo un momento- el rubio platino miró por un momento a su mejor amigo con odio- solo será un segundo- se disculpó con el castaño, que se quedó alucinado de que Lucius Malfoy le hablara. Y más que se disculpara con él. Tan solo asintió. El rubio se llevó a Severus a un rincón apartado.

-¿Pasa algo, Lucius?

-Nada; que va a pasar… que a mi mejor amigo le gusta un gryffindor, sangre mestiza y pobretón para rematar y encima, no me lo cuenta…

-No te lo conté porque sabía que reaccionarías así…

-Bueno…¿y qué?

-¿Qué de qué?

-Que si hay lío- Severus agacho la cabeza-. Entiendo….- sonrió sin que su amigo lo viera- no es bueno para ti, Severus.

-Creo que yo puedo decidir lo que es bueno para mí, Lucius- se reveló el muchacho.

-Pero él te ha rechazado, estas pisoteando el honor de los Slytherin.

-Yo…

-Déjalo, Severus. Pero deja de perseguir a ese leoncito antes de que su amiguito te de el zarpazo definitivo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Tú no has visto como lo mira Black?

-Eso sería una buena explicación al porque me quiere matar…

-Pues ya esta. No te metas en líos Severus.

-Pero…

-Ya se… es hermoso, inteligente, se preocupa por los demás, odia a Black… lo se… debería de ser un Slytherin, pero lo de ser sangre mestiza, le quita muchos puntos.

-Lucius, me gusta de verdad…

-Al que no creo que le guste que te guste es a Él.

-Lo se…no se lo irás a decir¿no?

-Sabes que yo nunca te traicionaría, pero déjalo o si no tendré que hacerlo…- el chico asintió.

**CONTINUARÁ….**

_Un adelanto del próximo capitulo:_

_-¡YO NO TE PEDÍ AYUDA¿SABES?_

_-Moony… no te pongas nervioso…no sabe lo que dice… el no quiere decir que seas un estorbo… sabes que no es así…- intentó apaciguarlo James._

_-¡CLARO QUE ES LO QUE QUIERE DECIR¡PIENSO PEDIR AHORA MISMO A McGonagall QUE ME CAMBIE DE HABITACIÓN!_

Ui,ui, ui… las cosas vana a estar calentitas…xD ya veremos que pasa en el siguiente capitulo.

Ahora, denle al bontoncito de debajo, Go y me harán la chica más feliz del mundo!

Dejadme 1 reviewcillo, que no cuesta na..xD


	2. El profesor Lupin

Muchisimas gracias a todas las que habeis leido el 1º chap y me habeis dejado reviews! Ahora os respondo y sigo con el ff... recuerdo que ESTE FF SE ACTUALIZA CADA DÍA PORQUE YA LO TENGO ESCRITO ENTERO.

Las: no te hago esperar mucho porque te dejó el siguinete capitulo, gracias por tu review

Zaratustra: a mi también me jorobamuchísmo que lagente deje las historias sin terminar( cosa no muy normal porque soy la primera en dejarlas..xD) pero como se lo que jode eso, intento terminar las historias y cunado las tengo, las publico enteras. Esta historia empezé a escribirla en... creo que fue en Julio, no me hagas mucho caso...xD más o menos, y la terminé ayer! No sufras queactualizo cada día. En cuanto a las extensión, a mi me pasa lo mismo, si haga un capitulo, lo hago como poco de 6 paginas de word, porque si leo tres lineas no me quedo agusto..xD En cuanto a las preguntas:

1º Remus no es tonto. No quiere creerse lo que oye, creo que a mi me pasaría lo mismo si me dicen que la tia a la que más odio haría buena pareja conmigo...¬¬ 2ºSIIII!Es raro, lo se ¬¬UUU a mi es la primera que me pareció excesivo al escribirlo, pero no es amor, lo que ellos sienten, se llama obsesióoooon...xD En realidad son gays... espera que los cuente...xD Remus, Sirius, Lucius, Severus, Peter e Ewan(que sale después), James es bi-sexual...xD que historias escribo...xD bueno, 6 pesonas... si, me he pasado, pero es para hacer diferentes parejitas. Es un ff bastante completo, la verdad...xD Muchas gracias por tu review y espero recibir más tuyos, jejejejeje

Inuyami¿verdad que son cutes? Ainssssss! Me encanta esta pareja, esque son el uno para el otro sin duda! Gracias por leer y por el review

Bueno, que ya me he enrrollado suficiente; os dejo con el chap.

**EL PROFESOR LUPIN **

James Potter caminaba nerviosamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts con el mapa del merodeador entre las manos. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido Lily con ese muchacho que para él era tan molesto como una espinilla en la punta de la nariz?. Hay reconocerlo, era astuto…¿cómo lo habría hecho para escapar de él?. No…No había una sola persona en Hogwarts que pudiera compararse con los merodeadores. Ellos sabían TODOS los pasadizos, conocían cada rincón de Hogwarts. No, ese Rawen del tres al cuarto no podía burlarse así de ellos. Definitivamente, en cuanto lo encontrara lo iba a dejar de tal forma que solo lo reconocerían por la placa dental. ¿Qué se había creído¿Que podía salir con su chica ´´ y encima burlarse de él ante sus ojos. ¡Ah! Eso si que no… NADIE que hace algo a un merodeador sale bien parado, y ese Rawen iba a dar el ejemplo. Maldito forúnculo en el trasero(NA se refiere al Rawen que sale con Lily¿eh? no es que él los tenga, que quede clarito, xD) . Y encima, a Lily le gustaba… malditas esmeraldas que lleva por ojos que lo traían loco… aunque también había otro ojos que lo traían de cabeza, pero estos eran dos soles, dos estrellas que iluminaban sus noches, pero si cierto moreno bastante atractivo se llagara a enterar de eso, le rebanaría la cabeza. Y parece que no eran los únicos que se habían fijado en esos ojos. Últimamente, Moony levantaba pasiones( y James había visto a algún chico que cuando lo sonreía con dulzura, como tenía por costumbre hacer, se levanta también algo más que las pasiones…). Lo que menos le gustaba a James de todo este asunto es que Snape iba a por él, pero después de todo, no era problema, a Remus no le gustaba Snape y lo había rechazado. Pero otro par de ojos se le quedaban fijos desde la mesa Slytherin cuando se sentaba, y verdaderamente, a James, eso no el gustaba nada; no porque se lo pudiera robar a Sirius y a él; no, tenía miedo por Moony, ese chico era capaz de hacer lo que fuera por tener lo que quisiera, y tal como miraba a Remus, era mejor andar con pies de plomo. Puede que solo fuera un capricho y se le pasara y se le fuera a rondar a otro, pero James no podía parar de mirar el mapa para evitar que él y Moony se quedaran a solas, le daba pánico lo que ese mortifago podría hacerle al pobre e indefenso Moony con una maldición Imperius´´, a lo mejor debería decirle algo a Sirius para que lo pusiera en su lugar… James solo tenía una cosa clara, si Sirius y Moony se querían, no iba a ponerse en medio, pero si Moony no quería a Sirius y lo quería a él… eso era otro cantar; estaba dispuesto ha hacer todo lo que le pidiera si amigo…¿nunca les ha pasado que están enamorados de dos personas y no saben a cuál elegir porque a cada uno lo quieres de una forma especial?. A James le pasaba exactamente eso, por eso había decidido, después de que Sirius por fín se convenciera de que era gay y que estaba enamorado de Remus, ayudarle un poco y él quedarse con Lily por mucho que le doliera a veces. En estas cosas estaba pensando James cuando Linda Hermerald pasó por delante suya, como siempre, poniéndose a tiro, pero James hoy no estaba para tonterías con esa media neurona ´´, así que se alejó ensimismado en sus pensamientos, tanto que se chocó con quien menos esperaba. Allí delante suya estaba Marck Lundergumb de la mano con su ´´ Lily.

-Ten cuidado Potter, que seas el capitán del equipo de quidditch no te da derecho a ir por ahí chocándote con la gente y fumado, porque me apuesto lo que quieras a que estas colocado con la cara que traes…25 puntos menos para Gryffindor.

-Perdone Perfecta Liliane Evans ´´, pero ni voy colocado ni me he chocado contigo, has sido tú la que estabas en medio con tu novio. Por obstruir el paso al mejor amigo de 1 perfecto(NA por si no lo he dicho, Rem es perfecto(eso ya se sabe), quiero decir el cargo), 25 puntos menos para Ravenclaw.

-Te recuerdo que tú no eres perfecto, por tanto no puedes quitar puntos…

-Si no la importa perfecta Liliane Evans ´´ necesito hablar con usted de algo…

-No voy a salir contigo, Potter- dijo tajantemente la muchacha pelirroja.

-Es sobre Remus…- Lily lo miró alarmada y se despidió rápidamente de Marck.

-¿Y bien¿Qué le pasa a Rem?

-Creo que… Lucius Malfoy anda tras él…

-¡Eso es absurdo¡Casi tanto como tú!

-¡Ah¿Si¿Vamos a la biblioteca y lo comprobamos? Solo con que veas como le mira…- Lily y James se aproximaron a la biblioteca y Remus estaba sumergido en una montaña de libros sobre su trabajo, con una expresión cansada, y justamente, 2 meses más atrás estaba Malfoy…

-¡DIOS MIO¡TENÍAS RAZÓN!

-Srta. Evans, estamos en una biblioteca, baje la voz si no quiere que la expulse- la regañó la señora Prince.

-¡Oh¡Madre mía…¡Potter, tenías razón…¡Tengo que avisarle a Remus…!

-He estado cuidando las últimas semanas de que no se quedaran solos…

-Un momento…¿Quién es el que esta escondido detrás de esa estantería, si esta apunto de caérsele la baba¿de ese también le cuidas, Potter?- James se fijó que era su amigo Sirius

-Esto…él por lo menos lo quiere…

-No es mucho mejor que Malfoy¿lo sabías?

-¡Ni los compares!

-Los dos dejan a las chicas igual… no quiero que haga daño a Remus…

-Sirius no haría eso… le quiere de verdad… le ha costado años asimilarlo… yo también quiero lo mejor para Remus¿sabes?

-Claro…¿ a ti también te gusta?

-¿Eh¿Qué dices?

-Que te limpies que se te esta cayendo la baba viendo a Remus con esa carilla de cansancio…

-No…no digas ton-tonterías- exclamó el chico sonrojado.

-No le gustas Potter solo como amigo…

-Yo solo ayudo a Sirius… por lo menos que sea para él que no para Snape…

-Severus es un chico muy majo…

-¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Por supuesto…

-Pero… pero… ¡ES SLYHTERIN!

-¿Y?

-Odian a todos los magos que no tengan una tradición de 300 años por lo menos. Y tú…

-Soy una maldita sangre sucia; ya se, pero que la mayoría sea así, no significa que Severus sea como ellos

-¿Ah, no?

-No, Sev no es así, te lo digo yo

-¿Y cómo es que le conoces tanto?

¿Y a ti que te importa?

-Me importa.

-¿Ah, si?

-Si, porque es lo único que se interpone entre mis dos mejores amigos.

-Además de Malfoy, y de ti, por supuesto

-¿Eh?- el chico se quedó pasmado de que Lily lo supiera.

-Disimulas fatal Potter, dices de Malfoy; ¿tú te has dado cuenta de cómo le miras¡Oh¡No quiero ni imaginarme como le mirarás cuando salga de la ducha con tan solo 1 toalla¡pobre Rem!

-¡No digas tonterías¡No me gusta Remus, me gustas tú!

-¿Qué, qué!

-Ya me has oído.

-¿Qué te has fumado esta mañana?

-Lily, sabes que lo que te digo es verdad…

-¿Y Remus?

-Es… otro tipo de cariño

-¿Qué tipo de cariño?

-Fraternal, ya sabes…

-No, cariño fraternal es el que le tengo yo, tu tienes algo más…

-Hay distintas clases de cariño fraternal…

-¿Ah, si¿Y cuál es la tuya?

-La de te quiero como a un hermano y te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario.

-Esa es la que le tienes a Black, no a Remus

-Remus es más de como te haga algo algún gilipollas, le dejo + frito que las hamburguesas del Burguer King ´´¿contenta?

-No me convence mucho…

-Lily…¿puedo pedirte algo?

-¿Desde cuando pide James Potter permiso para algo?- el chico pasó de largo el sarcástico comentario.

-¿Saldrías conmigo?

-¡NO!

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque… déjame que lo piense… ¿a lo mejor es porque te odio?; si, va a ser eso.

-No seas tan dura… se que no me odias… más bien me quieres…

-¿Ah, eso piensas?

-Si, recuerda que del odio al amor hay tan solo una pequeña raya…

-Remus tenía razón, hoy te ha dado con los refrancitos de los cojones, no se como te prefiero; tan arrogante como siempre o tipo Yoda. Solo te falta decir: que la fuerza te acompañe.

-Eso se lo he dicho esta mañana a Sirius…es muy emotiva esa frase¿verdad?

-Es de una película de George Lucas.

-¡Ah¡Ya¡La guerra de las galaxias! Yo que creía que había hecho una frase que recordaría todo el mundo…¿un poquito de por favo' esta cogida?

-La dice 1 portero de la tele…

-Ams… En los albores de la tempestad, retorno a vosotros…

-JJR Tolkien, del señor de los anillos, las dos torres.

-Esto…¿siempre nos quedará Paris?

-Casablanca

-Eps…¿hasta el ser más pequeño puede cambiar el curso de la historia?

-También el señor de los anillos.

-Eh…Regálame un beso…

-Eso… es de Memorias de Idhún, de Laura Gallego García.

-¡Que te digo que des un beso, gili!- la chica se sonrojó- si no me lo das tú… pues ya voy yo…- se acercó lentamente a la muchacha que cada vez parecía más un tomate que otra cosa y que no podía moverse del sitio, cuando él estuvo tan cerca que sus narices rozaron, ella sintió un gran cosquilleo en el estomago Oh no…´´. James posó sus labios suavemente sobre los de la pelirroja que ya no se distinguía en ella que era el pelo y qué la cara, ninguno quería que acabara y James se dio cuenta de que era verdad lo que le había dicho a Lily, solo quería a Remus de forma fraternal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El moreno de pelo grasiento, mirada fría y oscura y nariz aguileña volvió junto a Remus.

-Tenías razón, Rem. Va a ser mejor que descanse. El trabajo ya lo hago con Lucius. Así te dejo que refuerces tus lazos de amistad ´´ con Black- el castaño no dijo nada, solo volvió a la lectura- ¿estas enfadado?- preguntó el moreno, no quería herir a su Rem.

-No, no te preocupes, es solo que no me gustó el comentario sobre Paddy- el moreno lo miró extrañado con cara de ¿dónde han metido al tío que me enamoró? Sáquenlo de donde este y devuelvan a este gemelo malvado a donde quiera que viva ´´

-¿Desde cuando llamas Paddy a ese perro sarnoso?

-Hicimos un trato, él me deja en paz durante toda la tarde, y yo le llamo Paddy- Severus suspiró aliviado.

-Debo irme…que no te coma Black

-Descuida, no lo hará…- Severus se alejó de la biblioteca, Lucius, en cambio, se fue acercando más a el castaño, aunque estaba todavía a una distancia prudente. Sirius seguía con la baba cayéndole tras al estantería, mientras, el que parecía objeto de deseo de todo el colegio, revisaba incesantemente el mar de libros que tenía delante, buscando algo útil para su trabajo. Una hora después, Remus no podía ya con su cuerpo del cansancio que llevaba, pero seguía, perseverante, buscado toda la información posible, verle así era un deleite para Malfoy que sonreía desde dos mesas más atrás y Sirius desde una estantería cercana, tendría que haberse llevado una palangana para no manchar el suelo de babas. Decidió que era el momento de acercarse. Así lo hizo, bajo la atenta mirada de Malfoy.

-Remus…

-¿Puedes dejarme un rato?

-Ya te he dejado 1 hora y media…

-No encuentro lo que busco…

-¿Por qué no me dejas que e ayude? A lo mejor lo tienes delante de tus narices y no te das cuenta- indirecta incluida, Sirius le mandó el mensaje a su amigo a ver si lo captaba.

-Puedo hacerlo solo…

-No seas testarudo… déjame que te ayude…

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que darme la lata todo el día?

-Pues la verdad es que no. No tengo nada mejor que hacer que estar contigo.

-Pues apúntate a ballet o al club de duelo o algo y me dejas en paz.

-Si no tengo nada más importante que hacer que estar contigo, es porque no hay cosas más importantes…- explicó el chico. Remus lo ignoró sonrojado- ¿me dejas que te ayude y luego vamos un rato al lago?

-¿Sabes, creo que tú también tienes trabajo que hacer, a si que ponte ha hacerlo si no quieres que no vuelva ha hablarte durante el resto de tus días

-¡Que drástico¡Ya voy!- Sirius se alejo, enfadado de no haber conseguido su propósito.

-¡Terminé!- Remus por fin terminó su parte del trabajo, ahora podría ir a divertirse un rato con Lily. Iba buscándola por los pasillos cuando se adentró en uno bastante solitario.

-¿Buscas a alguien?- le susurró una voz detrás suya, se dio al vuelta y se encontró a Malfoy.

-N-no creo que te importe…

-Resulta que si... ¿andas buscando a Black, sigue en la biblioteca…¿Potter? Lo ví con Evans por ahí en actitud muy cariñosa; ya se… ¿buscas a Snape?

-La verdad es que yo buscaba a…- el rubio le paró

-Da igual a quien buscaras, solo importa que estamos aquí los dos solos…-sonrió

-Esto… creo que me tengo que volver a mi sala común, se esta haciendo tarde y si me ve un perfecto me quitará puntos-intentó disculparse, siendo su excusa de lo menos coherente, porque el perfecto era él.

-Por eso no hay problema. De hecho, si te vas, yo me encargaré de quitártelos- pero se encontró con el chantaje del otro muchacho.

-¿Qué…¿Qué quieres?

-Déjame pensarlo…la paz en el mundo, la felicidad de todos…- rió sarcásticamente- te quiero a ti…- susurró al oído

-Esto… de verdad que me tengo que ir… estoy muy cansado

-Y más que lo vas a estar…

-Por favor…deja que me vaya…

-No quiero hacerte daño… te prometo que no lo haré… respetaré tus deseos…

-Entonces deja que me vaya… por favor…

-Solo quería pedirte que me dieras unas clases… un amigo me dijo que eres un profesor excelente.

-Eh…bueno, ya te diré cuando tengo libre… en verdad debo irme… Hasta que nos veamos…

-Remus…

-¿Qué?

-Nunca te haré daño, te lo prometo.

-¿Por- por qué no?

-Porque yo…tú…

-Lo siento, tengo prisa…adiós…- Remus se fue casi corriendo a la habitación. Llegó sofocado.

-¿Moony¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupado…- James lo abrazó.

-Yo te voy a decir donde estaba, Prongs…¿qué hacías en un pasillo solitario con Lucius Malfoy?

-Eso es extraño… me ha obligado a quedarme allí y luego cuando le he suplicado que me dejara, me ha dicho que nunca me haría daño y que respetaría mis deseos…

-Vaya un caballero- dijo Sirius entre sarcástico y furioso.

-Y me ha pedido que le de clases particulares…¿podéis creer que casi me dice que le gusto?

-¿QUÉ!

-A estado apunto, pero me he largado antes de que llegara a terminar la frase…

-Esa asquerosa serpiente…¡ me las va a pagar!

-No te pongas tan nervioso Sirius, y si me gusta¿qué?

-¿QUÉ!

-Me ha parecido un cielo…

-¡Es una serpiente!- argumentó James, que parecía que siempre salía con lo mismo.

-Eso es una estupidez, James.

-¿Tu no has visto como deja a las chicas?

-Ellas saben a lo que se atienen, saben que las dejará en cuanto acabe la noche, como lo saben las tuyas.

-¿A si que eso es lo que quieres¡Una noche loca!- Sirius no podía más, tenía que matar a ese bicho inmundo que le estaba robando a su amado.

-Tu no has visto sus ojos, Sirius… y solo hubiera querido sexo, no me hubiera dicho eso, simplemente me habría violado allí y punto…- Sirius se quedó perplejo. Moony tenía razón, pero no quería creerlo.

-Pero… pero…

-Además¡¿A ti que te importa¿Qué hago yo dándote explicaciones de lo que quiero o no quiero¡Ni que fuera tu novio!

-¡Solo me preocupo por ti, mal agradecido!

-Dejadlo ya… sabía que era imposible que vosotros fuerais amigos o por lo menos que fuerais capaces de mantener una conversación civilizada durante más de 10 segundos sin gritaos. Me voy que tengo mucho que hacer con Lily.

-¿CON LILY!-exclamaron los 2 a la vez, despertando a Wortmail que estaba dormido abrazado a su ratita de peluche.

-¿Con Lily¿Con mi Lils¿Y que tienes que hacer tu con ella?- replicó Remus

-Con la perfecta Liliane Evans ´´ dirás- le ayudó Sirius

-¿Qué pasa con Evans? Te odia y es 1 cerebrito insufrible…¿qué pasa?- James y Remus miraban a Peter con cara de asesinos en serie.

-Wortmail tiene razón; en todo- aclaró Sirius.

-¡TU NO TE METAS QUE NADIE TE HA DADO VELA EN ESTE ENTIERRO¡Y NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER NI SI QUIERA A NOMBRAR SU APELLIDO!- gritó el licántropo furioso.

-¡A MI PELIRROJA NI NOMBRARLA¿EH, PRONGS!- le regañó James

-Yo me voy a dormir… no me interesa en absoluto nada que tenga que ver con esa ´´- Peter cerró los cortinajes de la cama y se dispuso a dormir.

-¡SERÁ…!Rata asquerosa…

-¿Qué pasa con Lils!

-Eso es asunto nuestro, Moony.

-Creo que no. Ella es mi mejor amiga y no te dejare que la obligues a…

-¡EH¡QUE YO NO OBLIGO A NADIE!- se quejó el de gafas

-¡NO¡SEGURO QUE TE OBLIGA ELLA A TI¡TU AMIGA ES UNA CALIENTA BRAGUETAS MOONY!

-¡NO HABLES ASÍ DE LILY!

-¡ES VERDAD!

-Vamos ha hablar con ella y a aclarar todo este estúpido asunto, debe de ser un error. Porque MI Lils, te odia.

-¿Cómo que TU Lils?

-¡YA LO HAS OIDO!

-¡No es de tu propiedad¡Es MIA!

-¡No es de ninguno, pero no permitiré que la hagas daño!

-¿Te gusta o qué?- (NA alguien esta celoso…jejejejeje, es que Sirius se cree que todos son como el que le gusta la chicha y al limoná)

-¡NO ME GUSTA LILY¡ES MI MEJOR AMIGA¡COMO MI HERMANA!

-¡Pero te gusta Malfoy!- le espetó el moreno

-¡Y dale¡Déjame en paz, Black¡No es de tu incumbencia quien me guste!

-Yo me voy que tengo prisa…

-Espera que voy contigo

-Además, tan amiguita tuya que es¿sabe lo tuyo ´´?- le increpó de nuevo el atractivo muchacho.

-Pues resulta que si, y que lo descubrió antes que vosotros-contestó el chico satisfecho.

-Pero ella no te ayuda como nosotros…- sonrió el otro orgulloso de su idea.

-Pues resulta que ella me da por lo menos apoyo moral, lo que constituye la misma ayuda o mayor que la tuya.

-Ya claro, pero no es ella la que se lleva los arañazos, las noches de insomnio…-Remus estalló¿cómo se atrevía?

-¡YO NO TE PEDÍ AYUDA¿SABES?

-Moony… no te pongas nervioso…no sabe lo que dice… el no quiere decir que seas un estorbo… sabes que no es así…- intentó apaciguarlo James.

-¡CLARO QUE ES LO QUE QUIERE DECIR¡PIENSO PEDIR AHORA MISMO A McGonagall QUE ME CAMBIE DE HABITACIÓN!-abrió violentamente la puerta

-¡CLARO¡DE PASO PIDELE QUE TE CAMBIE A SLYTHERIN CON TUS NOVIOS!- James le mando una mirada para que cerrara la boca porque no hacía más que cagarla.

-Moony… no le escuches… por favor… no sabe lo que dice… además¿por qué te tienes que ir tú¡Que se vaya él!- exclamó James

-¡Tienes razón!- le apoyó Remus- ¡Yo no tengo porque irme, este es mi cuarto¡Y es más¡Si no has salido de MI cuarto en 10 minutos, quitaré 1000 puntos a Gryffindor por alteración del orden, agresión verbal a un perfecto y desacato¡A si que vete recogiendo!- todos se quedaron perplejos.

-Moony… no te alteres… sabes que no lo decía en serio… es un loco, ya le conoces…- intentó razonar James- vamos… no hay porque armar este escándalo…

-No, déjalo, Prongs, ya me voy. Seguro que Linda me recibe mejor que vosotros…- el moreno recogía sus cosas en silencio y rápidamente mientras que pequeñas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas desde sus vidriosos ojos. A Remus le dio una gran impresión ver a su amigo ´´ en ese estado… los Black no lloraban, los Black no se mostraban débiles, los Black era superiores y nunca se marchaban con el rabo entre las piernas. El castaño se apiadó de él.

-Padfoot…perdóname… fui demasiado duro… de verdad que lo siento… no tienes que irte si no quieres… es que la luna llena esta cerca y ya sabes… y además, te prometo que no me gusta Malfoy, si le doy clases es para ganar unas pelillas para mis padres que las necesitan…Sirius…yo…yo me voy…-Remus finalmente salió de la habitación y se acurrucó en un sillón de la sala común frente a al chimenea.

-Que temperamento…

-Me odia¿Verdad, Prongs, me ha pedido que me quedara porque le soy lástima, pero él se va…Dime la verdad. ¿Me odia?

-No te odia Sirius…es solo que…quizás deberías hablar con él tranquilamente. A lo mejor vuelve…

-Ha dicho que le hacia falta dinero, quizás pudiera dejarle algo…

-¿Y qué le dirás a tu madre? Acuérdate de cómo lo miró en la estación…

-Solo serán unos galeones; no tiene porque enterarse…

-En todo caso, no creo que los acepte…

-¿Ves? Porque me odia…

-Porque es una persona humilde y rechazará tu dinero porque no quiere tu lástima.

-¡PERO YO NO LO HAGO POR LÁSTIMA!

-Pero él cree que si, yo que tu primero hablaba con él, tienes que empezar siendo su amigo… a lo mejor si te haces amigo de su amiga…

-Ni lo sueñes, Prongs. ¡Ah¡Recuerda que tenemos una conversación sobre ella pendiente!

-Creo que Moony es más importante ahora…

-Tienes razón… no lo puedo dejar que duerma en la sala común…- bajo sigilosamente las escaleras mientras James se alejaba hacia el cuarto de Lily sin que nadie se diera cuenta, nadie excepto Peter, que le siguió convertido en rata. Sirius llegó al sillón donde se hallaba recostado Remus.

-Rem…

-…

-Moony…

-….

-Yo… también lo…lo siento… perdona por lo que te dije…

-…

-Por favor, no me ignores- suplicó

-Déjalo, Sirius, da igual, me voy y punto, te dejare con Peter y James a tus anchas y no te volveré a molestar en luna llena, no te preocupes…- sollozó el chico

-De verdad que lo siento… no quise decir eso… estaba cegado por la furia… perdóname…- dijo el chico lastimeramente-. Por favor… vuelve al cuarto…

-¿Es eso verdad? James te ha enviado para que me pidas perdón y que vuelva… de verdad que no los volveré a molestar…

-No es James… es que yo no puedo dormir si ti en la cama de al lado leyendo algún libro o quejándote de a que horas llego…-sollozó esta vez el otro

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Totalmente… siento mucho si hago que te enfades a menudo Moony, es que me gusta que te piques conmigo… y las peleas en broma… de verdad que lo siento. Si vuelves, no lo volveré ha hacer. Te dejaré en paz para siempre.

-Siento si a veces soy un poco estirado…

-Siento si a veces soy un poco creído…

-Siento si a veces me enfado enseguida…

-Siento si a veces te provoco porque me encanta la cara que pones cuando te enfadas…

-Podemos empezar desde el principio¿no?

-Claro…

-¿Entonces quieres que siga durmiendo con vosotros?

-Claro que si… pero antes…¿te apetece un poco de chocolate?

-¡Eso no se pregunta¿Vamos a por la capa de James?- minutos después, los chicos volvían riendo y comiendo ranas de chocolate al cuarto.

-¿Dónde esta todo el mundo?

-James debe de estar con Lily…

-Esa pelirroja le trae de cabeza, yo no se que ve en ella¿tu lo entiendes?

-Hombre, comparada con otras, Lily es lo mejor con lo que ha salido. Inteligente, guapa, simpática, cariñosa…

-¿Hablamos de la misma persona?

-Como se nota que no la conoces…

-¿Contigo no es tan borde?

-Ni mucho menos; es solo que tiene que coger confianza…

-Moony…¿te importa si te llamo Rem?- repitió como la tarde pasada.

-Si me importa…no me gustan los diminutivos

-¡A Evans si la dejas!

-Porque Lily es Lily…

-Claro… ella es perfecta…¿estas seguro de que no te gusta?

-Dale… no me gustan los diminutivos, eso es todo; pero si me vas a llamar por un diminutivo, al menos que sea original, Lily ya me llama Rem.

-¿Remsie-phoo?

-¡Ni de coña¡Nunca había oído una cosa tan ridícula!

-¿Remsie?

-Ya me lo dice Sev…Snape

-¿Él si y yo no?

-Algo original

-Lobito- dijo decididamente

-¿Lobito¡van a pensar que somos novios o algo así!

-Solo me has dicho que sea original. A mi me gusta… si no te voy a dar la tabarra todo el año…

-Esta bien… Bueno, tengo sueño, me voy a dormir…- el chico se cambió rápidamente de ropa y se metió a la cama sin correr el dosel a leer.

-Lobito…

-¿Qué?

-¿Dónde crees que estará Wortmail?

-Por ahí… buscando a alguna chica que quiera rollo con él… como siempre…

-¿Qué lees?

-Poesía…

-¡Que bien¿Me lees algo!

-¿Te gusta la poesía?

-No he oído mucha…- reconoció algo avergonzado el moreno. Remus recitó lentamente unos versos con envidiable entonación. A Sirius se le resbalan las lágrimas puesto que hablaba justamente de su historia. Remus se fijó y paró de pronto.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó preocupado

-Si… es que es… es preciosa…

-No tenía ni idea de que estuvieras enamorado… si quieres puedo dejarte el libro…

-No es lo mismo si no recitas tú…

-Ah…- el chico enrojeció.

-¿En verdad te gusta Malfoy?

-Por supuesto que no

-¿Y Snivellus?

-Tampoco…- le explicó con paciencia.

-Gracias…

-¿Por qué?

-Por dejarme ser tu amigo…

-No eres tan malo cuando te muestras así, tal como eres.

-¿Me ayudarás con el trabajo?

-Esta bien…mañana veremos que hacemos…

-¿Le darás clases?

-¿Eh? Creo que si… ya te he dicho…

-Yo puedo prestarte…

-No podría aceptarlo…

-Pues entonces dame a mí clases particulares…

-¿Cómo¿Por qué¿De qué?

-De…- todas las asignaturas se le daban bien-de pociones- dijo decididamente.

-Soy pésimo, lo sabes bien…

-Vaya… yo creía que se te habría pegado algo de tu amiguito Snape…

-De todas formas, tu eres magnifico en pociones.

-Y en todo lo demás…

-¿Sabes? Es increíble como puedes pasar de ser la persona más dulce a la más gilipollas en solo 2 segundos. Tienes un don- dijo sarcásticamente el castaño.

-Que le voy ha hacer si es verdad….

-No te soporto. Me voy a dormir, hasta mañana Black…- cerró el dosel de la cama

-Lobito…-susurró abriendo los cortinajes de la cama de su amigo.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Perdóname…

-¿Sabes a caso de que te estas retractando?

-De que a veces, SOLO AVECES, soy un poco arrogante…

-Esta bien… te perdono…

-Lo de las clases iba en serio…¿crees que podrías enseñarme a hacer el excepto patronum?

-¿Me pides que te de clases de DCAO?

-Si, necesitaré un refuerzo si quiero ser auror…

-¡Pero si tú y James sois los mejores en DCAO!

-Sin contarte a ti, que te recuerdo que eres campeón de duelo… A lo mejor podrías darme alguna clase…

-….

-Vengaaaaa, si se la das a Snape¿por qué no a mí?

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan rematadamente pesado?

-Suena mejor perseverante.

-Buffff…¿vas a estar toda la noche así hasta que te diga que si?

-Si

-Esta bien… pero darás las clases junto con Sev, o no hay trato.

-Pero lobito…

-Es tu decisión, o con Sev o no hay clases…

-No creo que le guste…

-Le convenceré

-¿Y no puede ser solos?

-No

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque en un arrebato puedo mandarte un destruccio ´´ para que te calles la boca como ahora y si esta Sev, por lo menos lo controlará.

-A mi me parece que te dejaría que me matases.

-Sirius, no seas pesado, anda…

-Llámame Paddy o no te haré caso…

-Paddy…

-¿Qué más te da?

-Que no tengo tiempo para dar a 3 personas distintas clases particulares, hacer los

deberes, estudiar y salir un rato a divertirme…

-Porfa….

-Mañana a las 5 en punto en el aula de la torre este. Si no, no hay trato.

-Esta bien…¿un besito de buenas noches?

-¿Te has creído que eres mi madre?

-Con James siempre lo hago…

-Nunca os he visto…

-¿Un abrazo?

-Sigue soñado Paddy

-Vaaaaamos…solo 1…

-Me agotas la paciencia…

-Pleaaaase…

-Que no…- entonces empezó a caer un chaparrón sobre el castillo y un gran trueno los dejó en el sitio. Las velas se apagaron con el viento que venía empapado de la ventana. Remus se acurrucó intimidado en la cama. Las tormentas le recordaban al día que empezó su condena. Cuando un trueno cayó y se apartó de los brazos de su madre en el camping en el que pasaban el verano y aquel lobo le mordió, cada vez que tocaba su cuello, donde le mordió, todavía sentía y pasaba por su mente como casi se desangra, empezó a sollozar bajito.

-¿Lobito?

-…

-¿Moony¿Estas bien¿Te pasa algo? No veo nada…

-…

-¿Dónde estas¡Auch!- Sirius acaba de darse con el pico de la cama de el chico y calló sobre ella-¿estas aquí?- palpó con las manos y encontró un rostro húmedo-¿por qué lloras?

-…

-¿Te dan miedo las tormentas?

-…

-¿Moony? Por favor, responde…

-Estoy bien…- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas

-No, no estas bien, estabas llorando. ¿Qué pasa?

-Es una tontería…

-Déjame que yo juzgue si lo es…

-Es solo que…las tormentas me recuerdan al día que el lobo me mordió…- le explicó la historia.

-¿Por qué no lo has dicho nunca?

-No creía que fuera necesario que lo supierais…

-¿Quieres que me quede?

-No hace falta…- un nuevo trueno volvió a resonar y Remus se agarró instintivamente a su amigo volviendo a llorar al revivir aquel encuentro.

-No te preocupes Moony… yo estoy aquí… no pasa nada…yo te cuidaré…-le abrazó, más bien lo estrujó.

-Gra-gracias…-sollozó débilmente

-¿Me dejas que me quede?- otro trueno y la misma reacción

-Gracias…

-No tienes porque darlas…¿mantenemos esto como un secreto?

-Va a ser mejor…

-¿Quieres que venga contigo las noches de tormenta?

-No quiero ser un estorbo…

-No lo eres…

-Si que lo soy… hacéis tantas cosas por mí sin pedir nada a cambio…

-¿Si te pido algo te sentirás mejor?

-¿Qué?

-No me dejes nunca…

-¿Qué?

-Prométeme que siempre estarás a mi lado… por favor… solo te pido eso…

-Siempre estaré a tu lado, Paddy. Siempre. Pase lo que pase.

**CONTINUARÁ….**

**Woooooou! Que bonito final para un chap¿verdad?xD bueno, espero que os haya gustado y os dejo un adelanto del capitulo de mañana:**

_-¿Eh?- repitió desconcertado el castaño. Como respuesta, el otro muchacho tan solo sonrió y poso sus labios sobre los del otro chico, primero suavemente y después con más decisión y entrega porque Remus había reaccionado y también se entregaba al apasionado beso._

_Desde la escalera alguien miraba incrédulo la escena, apunto de llorar o de matar al de pelo azul; todavía estaba decidiéndose._

_-Lobito…- murmuró. Las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos al ver que su amado respondía al beso._

Ahora, ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer. Bajáis un poquito el ratón, le dais a Go y me hacéis la chica más feliz de toda España.

Atte

Lor Lupin


	3. Entre celos y confusos sentimientos

Bueno, veo que os esta gustando! Me alegra que leais y me dejeis reviews(más en estos momentos que toy un poco depre) Os dejo con el siguiente chap. Por cierto, he leido por ahí que no puedo contestar a los reviews aquí, pero de todas formas, muchas gracias a todas, especialmente a Zaratustra y Helen Black Potter, que me han dejado reviews también en otros ffs. Hablando de eso. ''Hay una carta para ti'' es un one-shot en principio, pero si algún día me da la vena puede que lo siga. Y bueno, otras aclaraciones: James **CREE** estar enamorado de Remus, pero como bien he leido por ahí, es tan solo atracción y que esta algo confudido. Podeis esatr seguras de Malfoy no trama nada bueno(a caso alguna vez lo ha echo?xD) y por último, repirto de nuevo ESTE FF CONSTA DE 5 CAPITULOS, VOY DEJANDO UNO CADA DÍA PORQUE YA ESTA ESCRITO. Creo que eso es todo. Muchisimas gracias a todas y aquí os dejo el chap de hoy, que hablando de todo un poco, esta dedicado, como siempre, a KSan( good luck this after) y a mis queidisisisisisisimas ''C.S.H'', especialmente, a Emperatriz Oscura, que le dedico este ff como regalo de bodas...xD

**ENTRE CELOS Y CONFUSOS SENTIMIENTOS**

James iba sigilosamente hacia el cuarto de Lily, seguido de cerca, aunque él no lo supiera, de un pequeño muchacho, menudo y bastante regordete, tenía el pelo de color paja, y ojos negros como los de una rata, se llamaba Peter Petigrew, pero sus amigos solían llamarle Wortmail. Iba espiando a James porque tenía un secreto, de hecho, Peter tenía cientos de secretos gracias a que al convertirse al rata puesto que era un animago, había descubierto unos cuantos; pero este en concreto era el más importante de todos ellos, porque este no podía vendérselo a nadie, y le estaba haciendo un daño horrible en el corazón¿Qué cuál era?. Estaba enamorado de su amigo: James Potter. Le había costado aceptarlo; al principio creía que era pura admiración y luego se dio cuenta de que le quería, su mejor amigo, Remus, se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de alguien, y le había ayudado a aceptar que no era algo malo y también a decidirse a lanzarse, solo que era algo difícil, y él no sabía que el que ocupaba su corazón era James. Más tarde, se había dado cuenta de que no era correspondido, James estaba enamorado de aquella asquerosa pelirroja… bueno, a veces incluso había pensado que le gustaba Remus, por eso es que ahora no se llevaba tan bien con él, porque estaba seguro de que a James le gustaba, lo notó aquel día de una transformación de el castaño, que se despertó pronto y vio como James le acariciaba el cabello con ternura. Quiso gritar, quiso mal decir su suerte, pero en vez de eso, solo se hizo el dormido. Por eso perseguía a James convertido en rata, para saber lo que hacía y conocer sus secretos e intimidades, y soñar que él era Remus…Tenía tanta suerte…Le gustaba a James, le gustaba a Malfoy, le gustaba a Snape… y estaba casi confirmado que le gustaba a Sirius. Eso no le gustaba en absoluto. ¿Por qué?. Porque Moony lo había ayudado mucho en su momento, e incluso ahora, intentaba hablar con él y preguntarle que tal le iban las cosas. Era un buen amigo, después de todo, no tenía la culpa de gustarle a James. Por eso no quería que Sirius se le acercara y luego lo dejara tirado, no tendría corazón para ver así a su amigo, además… Remus había sido el único que había entendido su frustración y que le había ayudado, había que reconocer que le gustaba un poquito, aunque no tanto como James. Y no aguantaría verle con ese idiota que era su amigo Padfoot. James entró en el cuarto de las chicas y la pequeña ratita lo siguió, cuando el se metió en al cama de su pelirroja ´´ y empezó a darles suaves besos en el cuello, Wortmail hizo su acto de presencia Y Lily chilló como una loca al ver una rata encima suya y mandó a James a su habitación. Peter salió corriendo para que no le dieran un escobazo, pero James se quedó en la habitación y el tubo que conformarse con volver. Pero no quería volver y acostarse, sin saber que había pasado, así que se sentó en una butaca de la sala común a esperar que James saliera del cuarto. Poco a poco, el sueño le atrajo a su mundo y se quedó dormido con su pijama de franela con ositos sobre la butaca, esperando a su amado.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Remus se fue quedado dormido, poco a poco en los confortables brazos de Sirius, él se quedó mirándole, y velando su sueño durante mucho rato, queriéndole robar un beso como por la tarde, pero se controló y tan solo aspiró su olor a miel tan envolvente, sentía que si estaba mucho rato así, no podría controlarse más y haría suyo a su pequeño lobito allí mismo, más ahora cuando le dijo que nunca se separarían… no le odiaba, y eso le reconfortó. Llevaba años queriéndole, solo que utilizaba la táctica equivocada. Al principio, creyó que quererlo estaba mal y que estaba loco, empezó a salir con chicas para olvidarse de ello, pero James descubrió lo que le pasaba, y después de años, le había convencido de que quererlo no estaba mal y que no tenía porque ocultarse bajo una mascara. Había decidido ir a por todas y contarle todo lo que sentía, pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro; ¿y si no era correspondido?;vamos, Sirius¿quién te rechazaría a ti, el gran Black? ´´Moony, no es así , y también esta Malfoy ´´¿Y si te libras de él?´´¿Qué parezca un accidente?´´Jejejeje, este si es Sirius Black ´´Pero no creo que a mi madre le gustara ´´lo amas¿no? ´´Más que a mi vida, pero tu que eres mi conciencia tendrías que saberlo ´´es una pregunta retórica, gili . Pues si lo quieres, que el jodan a tu madre. Creía que ya habías hablado de James con eso ´´Pero… me matará ´´¿y si te largas de allí? ´´¿Y dónde viviré? ´´A lo mejor con tu tía Andromeda´´ ¿Cuala?´´ ¡Oh¡Recuerda¡Sirius Black¡Fue repudiada por tu familia!´´¡Es verdad¡La madre de Nymphadora ´´Debe de tener 4 años ´´Si… ya ni me acordaba de esa bribonzuela… a lo mejor tienes razón ´´A lo mejor también puedes ir con James… no creo que le importe…´´ ¡Exacto¡En cuanto vuelva de su cita se lo diré!´´¿Y tu tía?´´ Le mandaré una lechuza… a lo mejor puede dejarme algo de dinero…´´ Si, porque tu herencia ala mierda…El amor es un asco Sirius¿cómo has podido enamorarte?´´Es imposible no hacerlo teniéndolo tan cerca… es como un ángel…´´ya te vas a poner sentimental…¿por qué no aprovechas…?´´ No me tientes… vaya mierda de conciencia que me ha tocado…´´ Sirius acarició por última vez los cabellos de su amado y se quedó dormido. Así pasaron las horas, abrazados hasta que el alba(y James) los despertaron.

-Joder… los dejo una noche a solas y terminan durmiendo juntos…-murmuró James. Peter apareció y tan solo se tapo la boca con una mano para no gritar.

-Están…están…

-No te preocupes, Wortmail. No han hecho nada. Seguramente Sirius se le haya metido en la cama por alguna razón…

-Pero Remus…

-No te preocupes, cuando despierte seguramente intentará matarlo de nuevo. Voy a avisar a Lily para que venga a controlar a Moony…

-¿Pasaste la noche con ella?

-Hablando de pasar la noche. ¿Dónde la pasaste tú?

-¿Eh?

-Tu cama esta hecha…

-¡Ah¡Claro¡No dormí aquí!

-Eso ya te lo he dicho yo…¿dónde dormiste entonces?- dijo el chico exasperado

-Eh…¿Te importa?- se le atisbó una pizca de esperanza en los ojos.

-Era por saber si ya no eres…jejejejeje, ya te vale…Moony es normal por… su condición, si lo hace, solo podrá hacerlo con él o ella, tiene que elegir muy bien…pero tú…

-Pues sigo siendo… Fui a dar un paseo por ahí…

-¿Me cogiste al capa?

-No…

-Debieron cogerla ellos, porque esta mal doblada, solo Sirius y tú la dejáis así…

-¿Los dejamos dormir?

-Si Remus llega tarde, le dará un ataque, así que mejor los despertamos¿no, mejor sal de aquí porque seguramente habrá masacre…¿puedes ir a buscar a Lily?

-No nos llevamos bien…

-Esta bien…iré yo… despiértalos tú… que conste que ya te advertí…-James salió a buscar a Lily y Peter se acercó a al cama lo suficiente para tirarles una almohada a cierta distancia, para que no le mataran a él también. Pronto hizo su efecto, puesto que cayó sobre la cabeza de Sirius y este se revolvió incomodo y sonrió al ver a su lobito abrazándolo fuertemente, entonces se fijó en Peter.

-¿Qué horas es, Wortmail?

-Tarde…

-A Rem le dará un ataque…

-¿Te deja que el llames Rem?- preguntó Peter incrédulo

-No…-reconoció el moreno- pero sí lobito.

-¿Entonces…?

-No…

-Es que suena muy…

-Ya…

-¿Lo despiertas?

-Sal de la habitación, seguramente correrá sangre y es mejor que no mueras virgen…

-Ja, ja, ja… de verdad Sirius, que tu de mayor, mechero…ya me voy…- Wortmail salió también por la puerta y volvió a al butaca donde había dormido.

-Lobito…-susurró dulcemente en el oído de Remus, este se removió incomodo- despierta o llegarás tarde…- a la mención de la palabra tarde ´´, Remus abrió los ojos e intentó desperezarse, pero se encontró con los musculosos brazos de Sirius, que estaba en su cama, con él. Ambos estaban tan solo con unos boxers.

-¡QUE HACES AQUÍ!

-La tormenta¿recuerdas?

-¡Oh¡La tormenta…!Gracias…- se sonrojó el muchacho y se soltó torpemente de los brazos de su ahora amigo.

-¿Hoy no correrá al sangre? No me esperaba esto de ti lobito…- Remus se levantó haciendo caso omiso a Sirius.

-Lo de lobito, solo cuando estemos solos¿ok?

-Estamos solos…

-Solo te lo advierto…

-Me encanta el riesgo…

-¡Ni se te ocurra decirme lobito ´´ ante nadie!

-¿Por?- preguntó sabiendo la repuesta.

-Porque parece que fuéramos algo…

-¿Algo de qué?- preguntó de nuevo, sabiendo la repuesta. Le encantaba verlo avergonzado.

-Parece que somos pareja- concluyó

-Somos pareja…de amigos-sonrió el moreno

-Voy a ducharme, yo que tú me iría levantando. No quiero que Guarnds( profesor de pociones) nos quite puntos por tu culpa…

-Para ir más rápido, podríamos ducharnos juntos. Además, así no gastamos tanta agua- volvió a sonreír el moreno seductoramente desde la cama. Remus se encerró en el baño.

-¿Qué le pasa a este conmigo¿es la semana de quiero estar con Remus ´´ en el Corte Ingles o qué?. Será porque Malfoy y Severus andan detrás mío y querrá joderles, digo yo…- terminó y ni si quiera esperó a Sirius, bajó a al sala común donde ya le esperaban.

-¡Rem¿Dónde estabas¡No nos dará tiempo a desayunar!- le gritó un muchacho tan atractivo como Sirius, de desordenado pelo azul eléctrico y ojos verdes cuán esmeraldas( tipo Lily), bastante bronceado y con una sonrisa que tira para atrás. Cogió a Remus del brazo e intentó arrastrarlo fuera de sala común.

-Es por la tormenta…- explicó Remus

-Estuve apunto de pasarme por allí, de hecho, estuve en la puerta, pero oí a Black y me abstuve de entrar. ¿Estuviste bien?- preguntó el chico preocupado.

-Si, no te preocupes tanto, Ewan. Paddy estuvo conmigo.

-¿Paddy?- preguntó el chico incrédulo- ¿y quién es Paddy?

-Sirius. Hice un trato con él; si le llamo Paddy me dejará hacer mi vida en paz…

-Un momento, no se si hablamos del mismo Sirius, es que solo conozco a Black…

-Y hablo de él…

-¿Me tomas el pelo?

-No…

-¿No os odiabais mutuamente?

-Ahora somos amigos… por James, ya sabes…

-Entiendo…¿Cómo te ayudó?

-Me veló el sueño…

-Todavía no me creo que Todo Poderoso Black y tú seáis amigos…

-¡Pues todavía no te he contado lo mejor¡Adivina quien esta loco por mí!

-Además la serpiente de Snape.

-¡MALFOY!

-¿QUÉ!

-Que parece que es la semana de amemos a Remus ´´

-Vaya… llevaba tiempo esperándola…

-¿Eh?

-Para ir a la moda… jejejejeje.

-¿Eh?- repitió desconcertado el castaño. Como respuesta, el otro muchacho tan solo sonrió y poso sus labios sobre los del otro chico, primero suavemente y después con más decisión y entrega porque Remus había reaccionado y también se entregaba al apasionado beso.

Desde la escalera alguien miraba incrédulo la escena, apunto de llorar o de matar al de pelo azul; todavía estaba decidiéndose.

-Lobito…- murmuró. Las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos al ver que su amado respondía al beso. Avanzo con paso decidido hasta donde estaba los muchachos.

-Llevo tiempo intentando decirte que me gustas…- le susurró el ojiverde a castaño.

-Tú también me gustas…-le contestó el chico de la misma manera. Llevaban años siendo amigos y Ewan no había podido evitar enamorase perdidamente de su mejor amigo que era tan dulce.

-Parrel- se acercó Sirius intentado contener las lágrimas y su ansias de matarlo.

-¿Pasa algo Black?- dijo el chico molesto por haber sido interrumpido.

-Que me gustaría que me dejaras un momento a solas con MI amigo. Tengo que hablar con él.

-Déjame decirte que no creo que MI novio tenga que hablar nada contigo- Sirius lo miró con odio y Ewan le devolvió al mirada, haciéndose palpable la tensión y se podría haber cortado con un cuchillo.

-Ewan…¿me dejas un momento a solas con Sirius?

-Pero Rem…

-Ya has oído al lobito. Déjanos solos.

-¿LOBITO!-miro alternativamente a Sirius y a Remus.

-Es un estúpido diminutivo que me puso por lo de… ya sabes… no es nada, solo le dejé que lo hiciera para que me dejara un rato…- explicó el castaño. A Sirius le pareció que le habían clavado una daga en el corazón.

-Entiendo… no tardes Rem…Supongo que gracias por cuidar de él en las noches de luna llena…

-¡LO SABE!

-Antes que tú. Rem y yo siempre fuimos muy amigos… no llegues tarde…- el chico de pelo azulado salió por el retrato de la dama, mirando varias veces hacia atrás.

-¿Y bien¿De qué quieres hablar, Sirius?

-Solo te haré caso si…

-Paddy…- se corrigió

-¿Qué hacías con ese ´´?

-No creo que te importe.

-Resulta que si. Porque ahora somos amigos… y me duele… que no me hayas contado…

-Pensaba hacerlo, pero tampoco creía que te importara.

-Todo lo que tiene que ver contigo me importa. Y esto más…¿También sabe lo de las tormentas?

-Creo que me conoce más que yo mismo…

-¿Lo quieres?

-Acabamos de empezar… no se si…- respondió inseguro. Sirius albergó una pequeña esperanza.

-Bueno… yo solo quería decirte que si sigue en pie lo de la clase…

-Claro…Hablando de todo un poco¿quién es él?

-¿Qué?

-El que te tiene de esta forma…debo darle las gracias…-eres tú ´´

-Me da cosa decírtelo…

-Bueno… tú sabes quien me gusta. A lo mejor puedo ayudarte- le guiñó un ojo.

-No creo que puedas…- respondió lastimeramente.

-¡No será Ewan!

-¡Tu estas mal¡Por supuesto que no!

-Entonces puedes decírmelo y te ayudaré como pueda…

-No, no puedo…

-Pero¿por qué?

-Porque te alejarías de mí…

-Si no es Peter, y ayer me dijiste que no; te prometo que no lo haré. No será tan malo…

-Si lo es… porque a él le gusta otro…

-Puedes contármelo…

-Tu novio te estará esperando y es muy largo…

-No le importará…

-Pero nos perderemos pociones…

-Sev me explicará mejor que el profesor que han dado…

-¿Por qué me haces esto?

-¿Eh?

-No puedo… de verdad que no puedo Lobito…

-No tienes porque tapar tus sentimientos… si los exteriorizas, te sentirás mucho mejor. Si quieres, puedes llamarlo X ´´

-¿Por qué no M ´´?

-Como quieras…- Remus se sentó en un sillón para escuchar la historia de su amigo. Este se sentó en frente suya, suspiró y empezó a contar la historia.

-Veras… Yo… cuando entramos a Hogwarts…- Sirius no sabía por donde empezar- cuando estábamos en el tren conocí a un chico y… bueno… me pareció que había conocido un ángel… no era muy alto, ni demasiado atractivo pero sus ojos… y me dio miedo. Me dio miedo que me gustara, por eso empecé a salir con chicas a todas horas. Para olvidarme de él, pero no lo conseguía, cada vez que estaba con una, me daba más cuenta de que le quería… pero no quería reconocerlo. James… me ayudó y bueno…- siguió con su historia sobre M ´´ y a Remus casi se le caían las lágrimas al oír a su amigo hablar de él. No pensaba que Sirius pudiera ser tan sensible, ni que pudiera sentir algo así por otro hombre. Por un momento, tubo celos de M ´´ sin saber quien era, por tener a alguien que lo amara de esa forma. Y lo peor es que ni si quiera lo sabía.

-Paddy…yo no creía que tú…- se limpió la cara de un manotazo y sonrió- prometo ayudarte con él. Pero debes decirme quien es…

-Es difícil…

-Bueno… si no quieres decirlo, no puedo obligarte… pero si quieres un consejo; si le dices las mismas cosas que me has dicho a mí y tal y como lo has hecho, seguro que cae a tus pies.

-¿Tú crees?- le brillaron intensamente los ojos y Remus asintió.

-Yo lo haría… estas dispuesto a renunciar a tu familia; a tu fortuna, a todo por él. Nunca pensé que fueras así…

-Ya ves… las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen…

-Y tanto…

-Entonces¿crees que debo decírselo?

-¡Claro¡Yo te ayudaré a prepararlo todo¡Es tan bonito!

-Supongo- sonrió el moreno.

-¿Vamos a clase? Esta tarde hablamos de los preparativos.

-Pues vamos…¿te llevo la mochila?

-¿No querrás llevar 2?

-Es en gratitud por escucharme, entenderme y ayudarme…

-No hace falta que me lo agradezcas. Bastante haces ya todas las lunas llenas- bajaron a las clases y Remus se llevó una gran reprimenda de Ewan por haber faltado a las clases, aunque lo que de verdad le importaba es que había faltado para estar con Sirius.

-¿Y qué era eso tan importante de lo que habéis hablado?

-Cosas nuestras…

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?

-¿Prometes llevarte el secreto a la tumba?

-Claro…

-Sirius esta enamorado…

-¿ENAMORADO¿DE QUIÉN!- exclamó el chico

-Baja la voz… no lo se… le da vergüenza decírmelo… y eso no es todo…

-¿Qué más?

-Le gusta un chico…

-¿ES GAY!

-Chst… si… le ha costado mucho reconocerlo y le da miedo que le rechace…

-¡Pero…¡Pero…!

-Ya se… salía con tías para olvidarse de él. Pero no puede… y va a renunciar a todo por su amor. ¿No es precioso?- Ewan simplemente se quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos; perplejo ante el descubrimiento.

-¿Ew¿estas bien?

-Pero… pero…¡Pobre chico¡Y yo que creía que era un gilipollas!...- Ewan se quedó consternado

-Yo también lo creía…Voy a ayudarle…

-¿Crees que aceptaría que yo también ayudara?

-Pues ahí estas… pregunta haber…-Sirius se acercaba a la pareja.

-¿Te importa, Parrel?- dijo hostilmente

-No tienes porque seguir fingiendo, amigo…- le abrazó y Sirius se quedó perplejo.

-Esto…

-Rem me ha contado… perdona por creer que eras un gilipollas arrogante…¡Yo también quiero ayudar!-Sirius miró a Remus furioso y este tan solo se encogió de hombros.

-Gracias por tu ayuda… pero no hace falta de verdad…

-Por favor. No me dejes con la intriga¿quién es?- Sirius se sonrojó

-Yo… es que…

-Perdona si hice que te avergonzaras… es que es precioso…¿por qué no te declaras?

-Ew, por favor. Déjalo que lo estas intimidando… recuerda cuanto le cuesta…

-¡Oh¡Perdona…!Mejor os dejo solos. Me voy con Lily a que me cuente que ha pasado con Potter- beso levemente de Remus y se alejó guiñándoles un ojo.

-Perdona… a él no se lo podía ocultar…No se lo dirá a nadie.

-Lo dudo…

-Confía en mí…

-Esta bien…

-¿Vamos a almorzar y te cuento lo que he pensado?

-Claro…

-¡SIRI-KUN¿DÓNDE TE HABÍAS METIDO!- una chica se abalanzó sobre Sirius y miró con desprecio a Remus.

-Hola Sheila… ¿Cómo te va?- respondió el muchacho visiblemente incomodo.

-Pues ahora que te veo mucho mejor, cari

-Mejor hablamos a las 5. ¿OK?. Hasta entonces Paddy- se despidió Remus

-¡No¡Lobito¡Espera!- Sirius salió tras él, pero Sheila fue más rápida.

-¿Qué te pasa con ese escuálido muchacho?

-Sheila. Pasa de mí

-Pero creía que tú y yo…

-Solo fue una noche y te lo advertí. Adiós.

-Pero…

-A ver. No me gustas¿entendido?- cuando iba a salir se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde y Remus no estaba por allí.-Mierda…- murmuró para si.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Remus fue tranquilamente hacia el gran comedor para hablar con Severus y aplazar sus clases para otro día. Hoy estaría muy ocupado con Sirius.¿Quién sería aquella chica? Seguro alguna Huffie con la que intentaba olvidarlo a Él ´´. Se encontró de nuevo, en un solitario pasillo y apretó el paso porque se dio cuenta de quien lo seguía. De todas formas, el rubio volvió a alcanzarlo y le plantó cara.

-Hola

-Hola…

-Entonces…¿qué hora tienes libre?

-¿Eh?

-Para las clases…

-Hoy estoy bastante ocupado…¿mañana a las 7 en el aula de encantamientos esta bien?

-Perfecto…tanto como tú…- le susurró y lo miró con deseo y el chico se apartó poco a poco, pero el otro fue más rápido y volvió a tenerlo acorralado.

-Te-tengo que irme…

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?

-Es- es que me esperan…-se disculpó balbuceando

-No tienes que tenerme miedo…

-¡No te tengo miedo!-exclamó decidido e intentó zafarse de nuevo- de verdad que me están esperando y me haces perder tiempo…

-¿Quién te espera?

-Ewan Parrel, MI NOVIO- recalcó

-Ese chico es muy poca cosa para alguien como tú…En cambio yo…

-Estoy con él y…y…¡LE QUIERO!-exclamó para que le soltara, sin saber bien si era verdad. Ahora no estaba nada seguro de nada, y menos de sus sentimientos hacia Ewan, ahora estaba empezando a sentir algo por Sirius… Malfoy se quedó perplejo ante tal declaración. Pero solo durante unos segundos, después se acercó más y le susurró:

-Yo te haré olvidar…-y entonces le besó primero fue solo un roce, después fue aumentado la presión hasta convertirse en el beso más apasionado que había experimentado el chico(NA hasta ahora por lo menos ). Por un momento, se dejó llevar por aquella maravillosa sensación, hasta que se dio cuenta de que hacía. Se estaba besando con Lucius Malfoy en medio de un pasillo desierto. Y lo que era peor. ¡LE ESTABA GUSTADO! Se apartó bruscamente y salió corriendo hacia el Gran Salón.

-Rem¿dónde te habías metido¿estas bien¡Parece que hayas corrido la maratón!- exclamó Ewan al verlo entrar rojo como un tomate de tanto correr y también de la vergüenza. Sirius estaba al lado suya y se acercó rápidamente para ver que sucedía. Remus les contó la historia (omitiendo el detalle de que le encantó el beso).

-¡SERÁ…¡YO LE CAPO¡YO JURO QUE LE CAPO!-gritó el moreno fuera de sí.

-Cálmate, Sirius. A sí no arreglaremos nada…- intentó apaciguarlo James.

-¡Quieres que me calme cuando casi lo viola!

-Padfoot, por favor… no te pongas nervioso… Por lo pronto, ni se te ocurra ir a esa cita, Moony. Puede ser peligroso.

-Se cuidarme solo. No me ha hecho nada¿o sí?

-Rem, ese tío no es uno cualquiera. Esta chalado y ahora va a por ti.

-Tampoco es Hanival Lefter, Ew.

-Como si lo fuera…- dijo decididamente el de cabello azul

-Hablando de todo un poco. ¿Tú quien coño eres?

-Ewan Parrel. Novio de Remus.

-Nunca te había visto…

-Pues va a nuestra casa…-le explicó Remus

-¡Ah¡Ya se¡Tu eres el pirado del pelo azul! xD. ¿A quién se el ocurre teñirse el pelo de azul?- Ewan lo miró con odio.

-Es natural, James…- le explicó el castaño.

-¿Eh¿De verdad¡Joder¡Que fuerte¿Me dejas que lo toque¡Que cosa!

-¡No es un mono de feria!- exclamó Remus ya exasperado.

-No te pongas así, Moony…¿Y que haces cuando vas por calles muggles?

-Me hecho un conjuro

-¡Que fuerte¿y de color te lo pones?- James estaba muy interesado y le tocaba el pelo al chico como si fuera un mono.

-Castaño…

-¡Oh¿Crees que me podrías enseñar a ponérmelo azul como el tuyo?

-Creía que a nadie se le ocurriría teñirse el pelo de azul.

-Es que yo soy mu raro…jejejejejejeje¿de verdad eres el novio de Moony¿Cómo os conocisteis y eso?

-Pues nos conocemos desde 1º, siempre hemos sido amigos.

-Lo conoce mejor que él mismo- dijo Sirius furibundo, recordando las palabras de Remus.

-Hum…¡Que interesante¿Y lo sabes todo, TODO?

-Si te refieres a su condición, por supuesto.

-Vaya… ¡que bien!- exclamó intentando aliviar la tensión.

-¿Vamos a clase?

-Te guardé un trozo de pastel de chocolate- dijeron Sirius e Ewan a la vez. Luego se mandaron miradas de odio. Ewan e había dado cuenta de quién era M ´´ y Sirius no se lo iba a quitar tan fácilmente.

-Bueno, pues entonces yo me quedo con uno- James cogió el trozo que tendía Ewan a Remus para romper con la tensión.

Las clases terminaron durante ese día y Remus se apresuró para no llegar tarde a su clase. Entonces se paró en seco ante la entrada a la habitación. Recordó que no le había dicho a Severus que hoy no podría darle clases, y que seguramente estaría allí. Solo esperaba que, por una vez en su vida, Sirius no fuera puntual. Pero estaba equivocado. Abrió lentamente la puerta, casi sin mirar lo que pasaba adentro.

-¡REM!

-¡LOBITO!

-¡NO LE LLAMES LOBITO ´´!

-¡LE LLAMO COMO QUIERO!

-Hola chicos…

-¡Creía que íbamos a dar clase!- saltó Severus

-Es que Sirius me lo pidió y pensé que a ti no te importaría porque ya no te hacen falta las clases…

-¡Claro que me hacen falta¡Y yo estaba antes que él!

-Pero él no necesita más. Entiéndelo…

-¡Es el mejor con tigo y su amiguito Potter!

-Quiere hacer un patronus ´´

-¿Y?

-Voy a enseñarle… tu sabes hacerlo desde hace tiempo…

-Pero…

-¡Ya has oído a Moony¡Largarte de aquí, serpiente¡Y dile a tu amigo que si vuelve ha acercase a Remus, le rebanaré la cabeza!

-¿De que amigo hablas, Black?. Tú desvarías…

-¡De Malfoy¡Maldita sea¡Que no se le acerque a menos de 100 metros si no quiere que nos veamos las caras!

-¿Qué me estas contando? Lucius…- Severus se dio cuenta de lo que su amigo ´´ había hecho. Se quitaba competencia.

-¡Sabes de lo que hablo!

-Me ocuparé personalmente de que no lo haga. ¿Te molestó, Rem?- el chico se sonrojó ante tanta atención.

-¡Casi lo viola¿Te parece poca molestia!

-¿QUÉ!No te preocupes, Rem. No se te volverá a acercar

-Snape¿te enteraste?

-¿De qué habría de entrarme, Black?

-De que nuestro pequeño lobito ´´ tiene pareja.

-¿QUÉ!-Seveus puso el grito en el cielo.

-Es Ewan Parrel. El Pirado del Pelo Azul, Gryffindor- Severus miró alternativamente a Black y a Remus para que lo corroborara.

-Así es… Ewan y yo…somos pareja…Lo-lo siento…- se disculpó el chico. Snape lo miró con odio.

-Tenías razón… ya no me hacen falta más clases… hasta nunca Lupin…-Severus ocultó su dolor y sus lágrimas para la habitación y su furia para desatarla contra Lucius y salió de la habitación con la cabeza bien alta y echando una mirada de amor perdido a Remus.

-¡SEV¡NO…!-intentó detenerlo el chico castaño. Pero Sirius le detuvo.

-¡Déjalo que se marche Moony!

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?- preguntó el castaño con los ojos vidriosos. Le dolía perder de esa forma a Severus. Le quería mucho como un buen amigo.

-Porque debía saberlo…

-¡No así¡Has sido muy cruel con él¡Te gustaría que te restregaran en tu cara que M ´´ esta saliendo con otro¡te gustaría que al menos te explicaran¿no!- le reclamó el pequeño muchacho.

-¿Y si ya lo hubieran hecho?

-Entonces si te sentiste mal; lo que no quieras para ti, no lo desees para los demás, Paddy- le espetó

-Perdona… la rabia se apoderó de mí…

-Paddy…¿por qué siempre la tomas con él?

-Porque…porque…- porque él te quiere ´´-porque es una serpiente- concluyó

-Esa respuesta no es tuya. La has copiado de Prongs- la respuesta de Sirius hizo reír al castaño

-Lo reconozco…- se unió a la risa y no volvieron a sacar el tema.

-Entonces¿cómo es lo de el Patronus ´´?

-Todavía no se para que lo quieres…¿Piensas ir a Azkaban y luchar contra los dementotes?

-Lo de Azkaban, si James y yo seguimos así. No lo descarto…- sonrió el moreno.

-Yo nos os dejaré

-Tú siempre nos controlas que no hagamos tonterías; gracias.

-Bueno, empecemos¿no, que si no te cuento las horas extras…jejejejeje

-Ahora que he ahuyentado a tus estudiantes. ¿Me dejarás que te preste algo de dinero?

-¡NI LO SUEÑES!

-¿Por qué eres tan terco?

-Porque me gusta ser honrrado y no quiero lástima…

-No es lástima…Tómalo como algo prestado que no tienes porque devolver…

-¡Que no!

-Vale, vale…

-¿Empezamos o qué?

-Mejor…-Remus empezó su explicación sobre los dementotes y el hechizo que iba a enseñar a Sirius-¡En verdad suenas como un profesor!

-Me gustaría enseñar aquí…

-Yo creo que sería el mejor profesor de DCAO que tendría esta escuela-dijo Sirius resueltamente.

-No exageres…Nuestro profesor es muy bueno…

-¡Yo te digo que tú serás el mejor¡Ya lo verás!

-No lo creo… no podrán poner a un hombre-lobo de profesor. Hay demasiados perjuicios…- se resignó Remus.

-Pero Dumbbie, seguro que te deja enseñar. Eres de sus preferidos

-¡Corrección¡James tu y yo somos sus favoritos!

-Si, el viejo Dumbbie siempre ha sido admirador de nuestras aventuras- sonrió Sirius- ¡pero luego mira como nos castiga!

-¿Y lo bien que se lo pasa planeándolas?- rieron y practicaron toda la tarde, sin éxito

**CONTINUARÁ….**

Wajajajajajajaja, os presento a Ewan Parrel, me encanta como me quedó este personaje. Es simplemente, perfecto. Se disputará el corazón de Remus con Sirius pero…¿quién ganara? WAJAJAJAJAJAJA, todo, en los siguientes capitulos! Gracias por leer y ahora os dejo el adelanto de capitulo de mañana:

_''La cosa'' se acercaba a Sirius y de pronto, tomó la forma de un chico castaño, de ojos dorados y gran sonrisa, junto a él apareció otro de espaldas, con el pelo negro revuelto, entonces el castaño, Remus se quedó perplejo al ver a un gemelo suyo allí abrió la boca para hablar._

_-TE AMO, JAMES POTTER- entonces Sirius soltó un grito de dolor y Remus se dio cuenta de que estaba pasando._

_-Ríete… por Dios, Sirius… ríete…_

_-No puedo…Tu no…- al moreno se la caían las lágrimas cuando el ''gemelo ´´ de Remus se acercó a el ''gemelo ´´ de James y le besó._

_-Por favor… ríete… _

_-James…¿cómo pudiste¡Sabias que le quiero, JODER!_

Wajajajajajajjaja, os dejo con la intriga hasta mañana!

¿Reviews¡PLEASEEEEEEEE!

Atte

Lor Lupin


	4. ¿Se lo digo o no se lo digo¿

**Bueno, bueno, bueno! Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews que me estais madando! Una de vosotras me dijo ayer que ella ponían contestaciones a los suyos al final de los chaps. Pues lo siento si esta prohibido, pero yo los voy a poner tmb...xD es que me da cosa no respondeos encima de que os tomais el trabajo de escribirme...xD**

**Zaratustra: **Bueno, lo primero muchas gracias por dejadme reviews en la mayoría de mis ffs y no es que Remus sea ligerito es que creía que le gustaba Ewan( y además, creo que no he puesto que le gustara el beso...Wajajajajajaja,xD)y Malfoy, aunque le pilló desprevenido, si le beo bien, que quieres que te diga...xD lo del adelanto es un caso a parte porque os lié bastante con él. ueno, ya verás que pasa. Me paso un poquito con Siri-phoo(con lo mono que es...) pero siempre tiene que haber un sufrido..xD, y por último, a mi también me gustaría que todos actualizaran tan rápido como yo..xD pero bueno, no me extraña que ahora mismo la gente tarde tanto, estamos de examenes hasta el cuello.

**Inuyami:** xD no te dejo con la duda, baja un poco más y lo ves

**Merodeadora Blacky:** al igual que Zaratustra, muchísmas gracias por todos los reviews! Me alegra que también te guste y yo toy de incognito por ahí entre las fans, pero como soy tan xikitina, Rem no me ve :( xD Nada, te dejo con el siguiente chap y no te preocupes por Ewn, que le van a quitar las ganas de seguir soñado(pobre...:( )

**Coulter:** En este ff, si, es su mayor miedo...xD es para que luego se desarrollen las cosas mejor, bueno, ya lo leerás... Y mi musa me ha abandonado desde agosto..¡Busco muso desesperadamenteee!(si es con parecido a Remus o Sirius, mejor que mejor...xD) interesados contactar con xD

**Helen Black Potter:**lo que cuenta es la intención..xD no te preocupes, si no puedes nopasa na! Bueno, a mi me pasa absolutamente lo mismo, he intentado hacer James/Remus y James/Sirius y siempre termino liando a Remus con Sirius..xD(deformación profsional, supongo...xD), es que, James solo puede estar con su amada Lily pa luego tener a Harry, pero lo de ña atracción me parecemuy interesante y pongo en algunos ffs.

**Ami:** efectivamente, a James le confundía la noxe o algo y creía estar por Remus(xD) pero luego, cuando besa a Lily se da cuenta de que va a ser que no. Gracias por tu review.

**Alicia en su mundo:**Seran 5 chaps...¡Y ya voy por el 4º! Qu corto se me esta haciendo este ff...

**Bueno, después de enrrollarme, os dejo con el chap de hoy, espero que os guste y que elimineis dudas:**

**SE LO DIGO, NO SE LO DIGO**

Severus entró en la habitación que compartía con Lucius, Rosier y McNair y se tumbó sobre su cama, abrazado a al almohada a llorar. De impotencia, de desamor, de celos, de rabia… de odio…

-Veo que ya te enteraste- dijo resueltamente la voz de Lucius Malfoy tras él.

-…

-No durarán mucho…

-…

-Te dije que ese Gryffi no te convenía…

-Claro. A mí no y a ti sí. ¿No?- el chico se quitó las lágrimas de un manotazo y fijó sus negras orbes sobres las casi plateadas de su ''amigo''

-¿De qué hablas?- Lucius se hizo el incrédulo y el ofendido

-¡Oh¡Sabes perfectamente de lo que te hablo¡Black me lo ha contado¡Por eso no queráis que le rondara¡No querías competencia¿Sabes qué¡Estoy tentado de contárselo todo a Él haber que le parece…!

-¡Ni se te ocurra¡No ha sido nada!

-¡NOO¡Solo estuviste apunto de bajarte los pantalones y bajárselos a él en un lugar público. Nada más. Te lo advierto, Lucius. Como le toques un pelo a Rem, se lo contaré todo y me daré el placer de hacerte yo el primer ''Cruciatus''

-¿No hablarás en serio!

-Totalmente.

-No se porque sigues defendiéndolo. Ahora él esta con ese pirado gryffi. Nunca te ha querido Severus, nunca.

-¡CALLATE!- le ordenó el moreno

-No, no me callaré. El no te quiere. Me dijo que amaba a ese tal Ewan,

-¡LO HIZO SOLO PARA LIBRARSE DE TI!-alegó Severus de nuevo con las lagrimas recorriéndoles las mejillas.

-Severus. Olvídate de él. Es lo mejor para todos.

-Promete que no le harás nada.

-¿Has pensado en que quizás él quiera que lo haga?

-¡NO¡NO QUIERE¡NOS LO DIJO A MÍ Y A BLACK!

-Eso da igual… te aseguro que lo desea…

-No te acerques o…

-O yo podría hacer lo mismo. ¿No crees?. Podría decirle que tu le besaste. Y tengo el testimonio de Rosier que me lo contó.

-Me da igual. Déjale o también se lo diré a Dumbledore.

-¿Dumbie? Jajajajajaja. Como si le tuviera miedo a ese viejo chocho…

-Pues deberías tenérselo. El Señor lo respeta como adversario. Por algo será…

-No me hagas reír, Severus.¿Tu respetas al viejo?

-Por supuesto que sí- exclamó decididamente.

-Severus…¿te acuerdas de…aquella noche en el aula de astronomía?- el rubio cambió drásticamente de tema.

-¿Eh?...Si…¿por qué?- el moreno se sonrojó hasta la punta de los pies.

-Era por si… un día de estos…querías repetirlo…

-¿Qué?- le miró incrédulo

-Se que no soy Lupin, pero…- alzó las manos- tendrás que conformarte- sonrió seductoramente.

-Lucius…

-¿Sabes, ahí donde te ves, eres de lo mejor que hay por ahí…- Severus no sabía si sentirse alagado o soltarle una ostia.

-...

-¿Cómo puede ser tan vergonzoso?

-…

-Vamos…Sev, estas deseando hacerlo de nuevo…-dijo altaneramente.

-…

-¿Tomo eso por un ''si''´?- esta vez no se anduvo con las sutilizas de Remus y beso al moreno con pasión, mordiéndole el labio superior de tal forma que incluso sangró. Degustó la sangre.

-No sabía que ahora fueras vampiro…

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes, Sev- volvió a besarle y ambos cayeron en al cama luchando por desnudarse

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Inténtalo una vez más, Sirius. Tu recuerdo más feliz y el rayo. ¿Vale?. Si te sale buscamos al boggart que esta en el cajón.

-¡EXCEPTO PATRONUM!-gritó el moreno, evocando el día que conoció a James. Solo salió una pequeña lucecita difumada de la varita.

-No avanzamos, Sirius…Algo más alegre. Lo mejor que te haya pasado…- el moreno asintió-¿listo?

-¡EXCEPTO PATRONUM!-recordó el instante en el que besó a Remus, el día que le vio por primera vez en el tren. Una suave luz salió de su varita, con bastante más intensidad, pero todavía no se vislumbraba que animal era-¡EXCEPTO PATRONUM!-Gritó de nuevo, esta vez, recordó la noche pasada, cuando se abrazaron y la luz de la varita brotó convirtiéndose en un lobo de luz. Remus se quedó perplejo.

-Ex-ex-exacto- dijo entrecortadamente Remus.

-¿Por qué un lobo?- preguntó Sirius

-Bue-bueno… suelen reflejar los animales que más te atraen…-explicó a duras penas.

-Oh…- exclamó Sirius si saber que decir-. Bueno, ya sabes que yo te aprecio mucho y eso…

-Esto… si…¿Practicas con el boggart?- así pasaron el resto de la tarde hasta que volvieron exhaustos a la habitación. Por el camino, se encontraron con Ewan que miró a Sirius de mala manera por la cara de cansancio que traían.

-Hemos estado practicando con un boggart- explicó para que no hubiera mal entendidos.

-Entiendo…- el chico lo miró desconfiado-¿nos vamos a dar una vuelta por el lago, Rem?

-Estoy un poco cansado Ew…

-Vengaaaa…no te he visto casi en todo el día…

-Yo me voy a la habitación… pásalo bien, lobito…

-Espera Paddy. Voy contigo… tengo que hablarte de ''M''

-Pero Rem…

-Mañana nos vemos Ew…- el castaño siguió al moreno y Ew se quedó plantado como un abeto, en medio del pasillo.

-¿No te fuiste con…Ew?

-No. Tengo que hablar contigo de algo…

-De que quieres hablar

-De… de el patronus y de ''M''

-No es Marlon-(Marlon, de Hufflepuff, le encantaban los lobos y siempre llevaba un colmillo suyo colgado al cuello)

-No es sobre eso…

-¿Entonces…?

-No se como decirte…

-Pues no lo digas…

-¿Sigues sin querer que te ayude?

-Creo que puedo solo…

-Paddy… tengo que contarte algo que me esta comiendo por dentro y si no lo hago… explotaré. Se que cuando te lo diga, te alejarás de mi para siempre, pero debo hacerlo…

-Nunca me alejaré de ti lobito. NUNCA.

-¿De veras?

-Sea lo que sea… puedes decírmelo…Con tal de que no sea que estas locamente enamorado de Malfoy… en tal caso... mejor no me lo cuentes…

-No es eso…

-Pues dime.

-Es que yo… yo…-Remus suspiró y decidió decírselo mejor en otro momento- lo he pasado bien esta tarde.

-Yo también…¿Eso era tan importante y me alejaría de ti?

-Es que…como dijiste que te gustaba cuando te odiaba…- sonrió y su amigo también lo hizo. Se cambiaron y fueron a la cama.

-Buenas noches Lobito…

-Buenas noches, Paddy…- cerró los cortinajes de la cama y se sumió en sus pensamientos. Se fijó entonces en la mesilla de noche. Había una ramo de margaritas rojas(N/A de estas que son tan grandes como girasoles, me encantan esas flores!).Eran anónimas, pero se imaginaba que Ewan se las había mandado. Cogió una y empezó a quitarle los pétalos un a uno ''parezco una niña con el me quiere no me quiere...''''¿debería decírselo?...pero también esta Ewan…''empezó a quitar los pétalos siguiendo un orden

''se lo digo'' quitó uno de ellos y lo dejó sobre la colcha ''no se lo digo'' quitó otro. Así estuvo hasta que no quedó ninguno ''se lo digo'' Remus tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Se acababa de enamorar y estaba seguro de que no era correspondido. Sirius estaba enamorado perdidamente de ''M'' ''¿Malfoy?...¡estoy totalmente paranoico…'' todavía no sabía como había pasado, solo que oírle hablar de ''M'' le había llegado al corazón. Ahora estaba seguro. No quería a Ewan. James siempre tubo razón, del amor al oído había una fina línea. Y acababa de traspasarla. Abrió los cortinajes y se fijó en la cama de al lado, su ocupante dormía placidamente. Se levantó silenciosamente de la cama.

-¿Moony?

-¿No estas dormido?

-Me hacia el dormido…¿Qué haces a estas horas despierto y deshojando margaritas?

-Eso lo solía preguntar yo…

-Ya ves…¿me lo vas a contar?

-¿El qué?

-¿Qué estabas decidiendo?

-Tonterías…

-¿Sabes quien te las regaló?

-Supongo que Ewan…

-No lo creo…

-¿Por?

-Porque las de Ewan están sobre el escritorio de allí y son amapolas amarillas. Traen una tarjetita.

-Oh… pues no se…¿Malfoy?

-No… allí hay unos chocolates suyos- Sirius señaló una caja en forma de corazón sobre el escritorio- también traen tarjeta…

-¿Snape?

-La rosa sobre la almohada, era suya.

-Entonces…no tengo ni idea…

-¿Tú quien crees que es?

-No se… me suena la caligrafía…-miró detenidamente el anónimo-¿me das tu parte el trabajo?- el chico rebuscó en su baúl y le entregó su parte.

-No esta terminado…

-No te preocupes. Mañana buscamos lo que falte¿OK?

-¿Has dichos buscaMOS?- preguntó incrédulo

-Si quieres hacerlo solo…- le miró cabizbajo

-Me encantaría que me ayudaras- el castaño apartó la mirada y la dirigió hacia la perfecta caligrafía del trabajo de su amigo, luego miró desconcertado la pequeña tarjeta de las flores.

-¿Fuiste…¿Fuiste…tú?

-Yo… ¿te gustaron?

-Son mis favoritas… ¿cómo lo supiste?

-Tam-también son las mías… ha sido una gilipollez… olvídalo…

-¿Quién es ''M''?

-¿Aún no lo sabes?

-Por un momento pensé que era Malfoy…

-Jajajajajajaja, deja de buscarle tres pies al gato… no tiene porque tener un nombre con M¿no?

-Entonces¿por qué?

-Bueno… algún día lo sabrás…

-¿Y las flores?

-Se que te gustan…. Y somos amigos¿no?

-Gracias…

-¿Por qué has dejado plantado a Ewan?

-Porque tengo que aclarar una cosa antes de seguir con él…

-¿Qué…?

-Creo que… me he enamorado de otro-soltó de golpe

-¿Quién…?

-No te lo puedo decir…aún…

-¿Si te lo digo, me lo dices?

-Es un buen trato…

-Por cierto. ¿Qué te salió?

-Que lo contara…

-Vaya…

-Mejor mañana… tengo que hablar con Ewan antes de nada…

-Entonces¿estas decidido?

-Le quiero… no quería que pasara, pero me enamoré de él…soy un gilipollas. Un gilipollas enamorado para más reseñas. Y lo peor es que él esta enamorado de otro… aunque hay algo peor…yo soy su confidente y tengo que ver como habla de él…

-Eso es duro…

-Ya… pero tendré que decírselo…¿no?

-Supongo…

-¿Hablaras con Ewan antes, entonces?

-Si…- el chico abrió la puerta y 10 minutos después volvió.

-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó el chico impaciente.

-Lo ha aceptado… quiere que sea feliz…

-Eso es bueno… ahora¿me dirás quien es?

-Solo si tu me dices quien es ''M''. Prometo no alejarme.- juró solemnemente.

-Es que… no puedo…

-Yo tampoco… me voy a la cama…

-¿No te apetece comerte los chocolates de Malfoy?

-Siempre son buenos para la depresión¿no?- los cogió y le tendió unos cuantos a su amigo.

-¿Es Snape?

-¡NO!

-¿Cómo le vas a llamar?

-Supongo que…''P''

-Pulder¿Henry Pulder?

-Ni si quiera le conozco…

-El amor es un asco, Moony…-dijo el chico metiéndose 2 bombones en la boca

-Y que lo digas, Paddy. Que suerte tiene James…

-¿Verdad? Por lo menos él se ha enamorado de Lily y le corresponde…

-Tú no sabes si Él te corresponde… después de todo, siempre serás Todo Poderoso Black.

-Él no es así… esas cosas no le importan…

-Bueno, pero yo te digo que le gustas seguro- dijo muy decidido- ¿hay alguien que no haya caído a tus pies?

-Justo quien quiero que lo haga…

-Ya. Por lo menos él no te habla día y noche de su amor mientras tú te aguantas el tuyo…

-¿Quién te dice que no?

-¿Por qué un lobo, Paddy?

-Porque…porque yo te…te aprecio mucho…

-Yo a ti también Paddy…voy a guardar los chocolates que quedan bajo la tabla suelta, no los vaya a oler Wortmail y a comérselos todos…-Remus buscó con las palmas una abertura y subió una tabla de el suelo, algo incorpóreo salió y Remus saltó instintivamente. La ''cosa'' se acercaba a Sirius y de pronto, tomó al forma de un chico castaño, de ojos dorados y gran sonrisa, junto a él apareció otro de espaldas, con el pelo negro revuelto, entonces el castaño, Remus se quedó perplejo al ver a un gemelo suyo allí abrió la boca para hablar.

-TE AMO, JAMES POTTER- entonces Sirius soltó un grito de dolor y Remus se dio cuenta de que estaba pasando.

-Ríete… por Dios, Sirius… ríete…

-No puedo…Tu no…- al moreno se la caían las lágrimas cuando el ''gemelo'' de Remus se acercó a el ''gemelo'' de James y le besó.

-Por favor… ríete…

-James…¿cómo pudiste¡Sabias que le quiero, JODER!

-¡ES UN BOGGART, SIRIUS¡UN BOGGART!-gritó Remus- ¡RIÉTE!-Sirius hizo caso y rió amargamente mientras gritaba.

-¡RIDIKULO!- entonces Snape apareció en el lugar de Remus. El boggart se acercó a Remus y volvió a cambiar de forma, pero esta vez no se convirtió en luna llena, si no que apareció Sirius con expresión furibunda y empezó a gritar que lo odiaba ''es un boggart'' ''solo un boggart''. Rió también amargamente y gritó el mismo hechizo, después de cambiar 2 veces más de forma, el boggart se desintegró

-Yo… yo…- Sirius ahora si que no sabía que decir.

-¿Sabes por qué ''P''?- el chico movió la cabeza negativamente.

-No tengo ni idea…¿Tú sabes por qué ''M''?

-Paddy…

-Moony…

-¿Yo...?

-¿Tú…?-Remus se sonrojó tanto que parecía un tomate y se metió bajo las mantas de su cama, cubriéndose hasta las orejas. Sirius sonrió y se tumbó sobre la suya, feliz y satisfecho. Así pasaron la noche. Sirius durmió como hacía mucho no podía y Remus, en cambio, estuvo hecho toda la noche un manojo de nervios y tomó una decisión respecto a Sirius. Aún así, no pudo dormir en toda la noche, hasta que llegaron las 5 de la mañana. A las 7 Sirius se despertó como una rosa y se deslizó a hasta cama del castaño, con cuidado de no despertarlo, se metió en entre los millones de mantas que tenía el chico, puesto que era bastante friolero, y buscó al otro chico hasta que… no encontró nada. En su lugar oyó el portazo que pegaron y salió rápidamente de la cama para ver los cabellos castaños alejarse por la sala común.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- se preguntó en alto alucinado ante la reacción de su amigo ante su ''declaración'', por llamarla de alguna manera.

-¿Padfoot¿Qué haces en medio de la sala común en boxers a casi la hora punta?- preguntó James incrédulo. Debería volver del cuarto de Lily.

-No lo entiendo…Prongs…

-¿Qué ha pasado?- los chicos pasaron al cuarto y Sirius le contó lo que pasó al noche anterior.

-¿Y se ha ido esta mañana sin si quiera hablarte!- preguntó James incrédulo.

-Aja…-asintió el otro moreno

-Vale…No lo entiendo, pero vale…

-Yo tampoco…

-¿No habrás hecho algo durante la noche?

-A no ser que sea sonámbulo…

-Y corroboro que no. Solo roncas.

-¡Yo no ronco!- replicó el muchacho.

-¡Si todas las noches tenemos que echarte Remus y yo en hechizo silenciador!

-Va a ser que se ha dicho: yo no pienso tener nada con un tío que ronque…

-Jajajajajajajajajaja, no lo creo. Debe de tener una razón de peso…

OoOoOoOOoOoO

-¿Lils¿Estas despierta?- Remus estaba sentado sobre la cama de la cama de la pelirroja.

-Mhhh...No...James…déjame un ratito más…

-Soy Remus…

-¿Rem…¿Qué haces aquí…¿Dónde esta James…?

-No lo se…

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 7.15 de la mañana…

-Entonces déjame un ratito…

-¡Lily¡Que te necesito¡Es importante!

-¿Qué es más importante que mis indispensables 4 horas de sueño?

-Que ayer se me declararon… o algo así…

-Eso no es extraño… esta semana es la de ''amemos a Remus''¿recuerdas?- dijo la chica medio dormida.

-Es que fue Sirius…

-¿QUÉ¿QUÉ ME ESTAS CONTANDO¿QUÉ INVENTO ES ESTE¡NO TE HE OIDO BIEN¡REPITE!

-Sirius Black se me declaró ayer por la noche y me regaló flores.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!

-Pues así es…y no se que hacer, Lils…

-¡MANDARLE A LA MIERDA¿LO DUDAS!Bueno, pero con un poquito de tacto, que tú…

-Es que…

-¿Qué?

-Que yo…

-¡Oh¡No¡Tu no, Rem¡Dime que no te gusta!

-…

-¡MIERDA!

-¿Qué hago?

-¡OLVIDARLO!- exclamó tajantemente Lily

-Pero…

-¿Todavía no sabes como es Black, Rem?

-Lo se… pero…

-¡No pensarás que por ser tú es diferente¡Solo quiere nuevas experiencias y tu estas de moda!

-…- al chico se le entristeció la mirada y bajó la cabeza, resignado.

-Lo-lo siento… no quería decir que…puede que sea especial por ser tú… pero recuerda su historial… no sabemos si dice la verdad…- le explicó limpiándole las lágrimas dulcemente.

-No… si tienes razón…¿por qué iba a ser diferente conmigo? Solo soy uno más para su colección…

-Rem…

-No pasa nada, Lils. Gracias por ser sincera…

-Pero…

-De verdad que no pasa nada…¿bajas a desayunar?

-Claro…- 10 minutos después, los chicos salían de la habitación de Lily hacia el gran Salón.

-¡MOONY¡ESPERA!-le gritó Sirius intentado alcanzarle. Pero no lo consiguió. Remus no solo hizo caso omiso, si no que además, Lily y él, aligeraron el paso. De nuevo, Remus dejó a un chico con el rostro desencajado en medio de ese mismo pasillo.

-No debes tener compasión, Rem. Debes olvidarlo…-le increpó Lily

-¿Y si eras algo importante?

-Nada que venga de Black puede ser importante… además. ¡Mira quién esta allí¡EW!

-Mejor me voy ha hablar con James…- se alejó Remus

-¡Eh¿pero Ew no es tu novio!- exclamó Lily desconcertada.

-Lo deje ayer….

-¡Pero si empezaste ayer!

-No le quiero Lily…

-¡Pero él a ti si!

-Pero yo a él no…

-¡Porque no lo intentas¡Seguro que si sales unos días con él pasas de Black olímpicamente! Ew es un cielo… tú lo sabes…

-Pero no es él Lily. Y no puedo pretender que lo sea… no puedo utilizarlo…

-¡Eres un testarudo¿Por qué Black?

-¿Por qué James?

-Eso es aparte…

-Pues resulta que no… llevo días queriendo aclarar contigo y él todo esto…

-No hay nada que aclarar…

-¿Ah¿No¿Por qué no me contaste que te gustaba?

-¡Porque no lo sabía¡Seguramente me confundiste después de estar todo el día diciéndome todo el día lo bueno que era y la buena pareja que haríamos!

-Pero es verdad¿no?

-Si…- reconoció al muchacha cabizbaja.

-¡VES¡Él te quieres Lils…!

-Supongo que tenías razón… pero no te acostumbres… jejejejeje

-¿A qué no tiene que acostumbrarse?- James interrumpió la conversación.

-Hola Prongs…¿qué tal?

-Moony, tengo que hablar contigo de algo…

-¡NO¡James Potter¡No convencerás a Remus de que salga con el descerebrado de tu mejor amigo!

-Eso tiene que decidirlo él, Lils.

-¡No le líes como lo haces conmigo!

-¡Sirius le quiere!

-¡Claro¡Como las quiere a todas¡Para 1 semana¡Para probar nuevas experiencias¡no lo permitiré!

-No seas terca, Lils… las cosas no son así… a Padfoot le costó mucho darse cuenta de que lo quería y le daba miedo, por eso salía con tantas chicas… para ocultarse…

-¡Oh¡Que conmovedor¡Espera que traiga un pañuelo!- exclamó sarcásticamente-¡No me lo creo, James!

-No eres tu quien tiene que creerlo, si no Remus…¿tú qué crees Moony?- preguntó James esperanzado

-Pues… yo no se que creer, James…- reconoció el muchacho.

-¡Ves¡Lo has liado¡Eres una manipuladora, Liliane Evans!

-¡Él vino a mí y yo le aconsejé lo mejor!

-¡Perdona que lo dude…!

-¡No os enfadéis por mí¡Se cuidar de mí solito¡Esto solo es asunto entre él y yo!- exclamó el muchacho castaño exasperado.

-Tienes razón Moony…

-Lo siento Rem… solo quería ayudar…

-¿Y bien¿Qué has decidido?

-Que estoy confuso… voy a dejar pasar un tiempo…

-Es lo mejor- reconoció Lily

-¡Pero…!- intentó replicar James

-Entiéndelo James… No quiero que me haga daño…

-¿Quién va ha hacerte daño, pequeño?- se entrometió el de pelo azul

-Ew…¿qué tal estas?- preguntó el castaño visiblemente incomodo. James le miró con odio.

-Bien, ahora que te veo- le dio un leve beso- ¿dónde te metiste ayer por la noche?

-¿No lo habíais dejado?- susurró Lily al oído de el licántropo.

-Algo así... Es que no pude llegar a decírselo... Me dio tanta pena cuando lo vi dormidito y susurró mi nombre en sueños…

-Pobre chico...¿por qué no le das una oportunidad?- mientras, James estaba intentando convencer al de pelo azul que le enseñara a teñirse el cabello.

-Yo que tú, si valoras el cabello de James tal y como está, me lo llevaría de aquí…- le advirtió Remus

-Va a ser mejor…vamos James…- cogió al moreno por el pescuezo y le susurró a Remus- dale una oportunidad…

-¿Pasa algo?

-No…¿qué iba a pasar…?

-¿Qué era eso tan importante con Black?

-Nada… tan solo tenía que explicarle una última cosa sobre el hechizo que trabajamos...

-Tu siempre tan profesional…¿Desayunamos?

-La verdad, no tengo mucha hambre…

-Vaya… yo que había pensado que desayunáramos tu y yo solos junto al lago…- enseñó una canastita con un mantel rojo y blanco a cuadros.(NA era sábado, y como habréis adivinado, Ewan quería ir de pik nik, o como se escriba..xD)-tengo trufas…-Sirius se acercó de nuevo decidido hacia ''su lobito'' y este al verlo, tomó el brazo de Ewan y se dejó llevar junto al lago.

-Parrel…- murmuró Sirius lastimeramente-… el es ''P''...¿cómo pude pensar que era yo?. Seguro que le estoy agobiando y avergonzando…- dijo para sí el chico consternado. Pero no pudo evitar la tentación de seguir a los chicos con la capa de James hasta el lago.

-¿No vas a comer nada, Rem? te prometo que no lo he envenenado¿eh?

-Es solo que ya te dije que no tengo hambre…

-Estas muy raro pequeño…¿pasa algo? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí…

-No… no pasa nada…

-¿Es Black¿verdad?

-¿Eh?- el chico se quedó impresionado de la perspicacia de su novio

-No te hagas el incrédulo. No se que pasa. Pero algo es y te tiene turbado…

-De verdad no es nada…

-¿Estas seguro?- le volvió a preguntar el chico.

-Es solo que…no puedo…- se rindió finalmente el castaño- Ewan. Te quiero mucho…- el de pelo azul se sintió como en las nubes, los ojos le brillaban con fulgor y Sirius se retorcía bajo la capa de dolor-…como a un hermano…- prosiguió Remus y Sirius sonrió al contrario que Ewan, que esbozó una mueca de dolor-…pero no te amo… yo… estoy enamorado de otra persona y… no se si él me corresponde… si me miente… hay tantas cosas que no se… solo se que no puedo seguir contigo porque te haré daño- finalizó el muchacho. Ewan empezó a sollozar y Sirius de pronto entendió todas las dudas de su compañero y le dio tiempo.

-Pero…pero…yo te quiero Rem…

-Lo se… pero yo no puedo… no quiero hacerte daño…- se levantó de el mantel sobre el que estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y avanzó hacia el castillo ya sin aquello que le oprimía le pecho.

-Te daré el tiempo que necesites, lobito… siempre estaré aquí- murmuró de nuevo, para si, Sirius, tumbado desde su cama.

-¿Qué pasa Padfoot?- preguntó el regordete Peter al entrar y ver a su amigo Pafoot tirado en la cama.

-No lo entenderías Wortmail…

-¿Le quieres?- preguntó de repente el pequeño sin más preámbulos.

-Más que a mi vida…- respondió este. Peter quiso que así fuera y no hiciera más daño a su amigo.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**A lo tonto, hemos llegado al penúltimo capitulo del ff… bueno, espero que os haya gustado y que sigáis leyendo, ya que solo os queda un chap… jejejejeje. Ahora os dejo como siempre, con el adelanto del capitulo de mañana**

_-¿Por qué todos creéis que soy así?- dijo el chico indignado_

_-Porque eres así, eres un chulo arrogante, que no sabe reconocer sus errores, que no sabe lo que es el amor y que deja a la gente tirada como si fueran colillas…_

_-¿Me conoces para juzgarme? A veces las apariencias engañan¿sabes?- exclamó ahora sí que muy enfadado- yo también podría decir de ti que eres una empollona y una puta, que es lo que dicen de ti. Pero se que no es verdad. Tú no eres así. Y yo tampoco soy un mujeriego que solo quiere hacer daño. Yo amo a Remus de verdad. Lo amo desde siempre y es por eso que intentaba olvidarme con las chicas, porque creía que era algo malo, pero ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo. ¡LO QUIERO CON LOCURA¡MALDITA SEA!- el chico se tapo la cara con las manos y se puso a llorar._

_-No intentes hacer teatro conmigo, porque no funciona…- dijo la chica, no muy convencida y mirando al chico con pena, estaba empezando a creerle._

_-Sabia que no me creerías… James dice que eres especial y que me comprenderías… ya veo que eres como las demás…_

_-¡No digas eso nunca!_

Con solo un review haréis feliz a esta pobre escritora amante del yaoi y estresada por lo examenes. Solo dadle al GO y escribir algo bonito.

Atte

Lor Lupin


	5. Te esperaré para siempre

**Me parece queme vais a matar UU. Lo siento si el final no os parece suficiente, de echo, como a mi no me lo parece creo que voy ha hacer un capitulo más, si me lo pedís, claro. Y hablando de eso, como ya muchos me habeis pedido que haga un 2º chap de ''hay una carta para ti'' pues nada, que sepais que seguramente,cuando lso exmanes acaben, haré una 2º parte...jejejejejeje. Muchísimas gracias a todas las que me habeis dejado reviews y ha sido un placer conoceos. Espero volver a recibir vuestros reviews en otros ffs.**

**TE ESPERARÉ PARA SIEMPRE**

Habían pasado 2 meses desde que Sirius le hiciera su declaración ´´ y todavía estaba por decidirse si le decía la verdad. James estaba convencido de que sí, Lily de que no y todos los días discutían al menos dos veces, acaloradamente. Todas estas discusiones terminaban en la cama de Lily o en el baño de perfectos en su defecto(NA ¡que artista toy hecha , hasta pareados me salen, xD!) y Remus suspiraba cansado, exasperado por sus amigos e igual de confuso que antes. Por lo menos, ahora Malfoy no lo acosaba, una gran ventaja, porque parecía muy ocupado con Severus que ya no estaba dolido con él, pues se había olvidado por completo de su existencia al parecer. Ewan era el único que seguía insistiendo, todos los días, con las sorpresas más inesperadas, desde la tuna en la ventana hasta un muñeco de él mismo a escala real en chocolate blanco, este último le vino muy bien a Remus, porque estuvo comiendo chocolate un mes y se gastaba una pasta. Si hubiera dejado de comer chocolate, seguramente, sería rico; de todas formas, hacía unos días que Ewan no había vuelto a intentarlo, y era extraño; a lo mejor se había dado cuenta de una santa vez que Remus no le quería así; de todas formas, el castaño extrañó sus chocolates, aunque le seguían llegando otros, cada día, una caja de bombones, flores, libros de todo tipo, música, poemas…¿De quién¡Pues no¡No son de el que estáis pensado, Sirius no quería agobiarlo, así que pasaba del tema, pero también comía chocolates y chucherias varias que le mandaban; eran de sus admiradores y admiradoras(hay de todo¿eh?), que últimamente se habían revolucionado y no paraban de mandarle todo lo que se les ocurría. Un tal Brad Butterfly le mandó una caja de tarántulas africanas afrodisíacas, que Lily tiró por la ventana nada más verlas; y otro que se hacía llamar poeta de la mouse ´´ le dedicó un poema raruaro, ruaro, ruaro, que decía no s e que de su textura y de danone(a sabes que era eso); Remus al principio se sintió intimidado ante tanta atención, pero luego le divertía toda aquella parafernalia que le montaban, además, su club de fans le seguía hasta el baño, encabezado por Ewan( de el que seguramente fue la idea), pero ahora, el cabecilla era otro chico, el tal Brad, el de las tarántulas que quería que las probara con él.

Remus andaba pesarosa mente por los pasillos intentado dar esquinazo a los pesados que eran sus fans. ¿Fans de qué¡Si no he hecho nada! ´´- se decía a menudo el chico.

Iba pensando en lo que le había estado comiendo al cabeza cada día desde hacía hora dos meses, tres días, 8 horas, 22 minutos y 35 segundos, según su reloj(NA lo tenía muy controlado¿eh? xD)¿decía Sirius la verdad?. Una parte quería creerlo, como lo hacía James, pero también estaba la parte que le recordaba como era con las mujeres( aunque hacía meses que no salía con ninguna).En definitiva, tenía a James y a Lily, versión antigua, cuando se odiaban a muerte; dentro de su cabeza y ninguno se decidía.

Cogió la margarita roja, tan cuidadosamente puesta al lado de su almohada, como cada día y empezó de nuevo con su habitual tarea de deshojarla me quiere ´´no me quiere ´´. Esa era la única muestra que le daba Sirius, cada mañana, ponía una margarita, y Remus pasaba la mitad de la mañana, deshojándola cautelosa y lentamente hasta que se le acababan las hojas y siempre salía me quiere ´´. Muchas veces había pensado que Sirius las pedía con los pétalos justos para que diera el si me quiere. Pero empezó con el no y le volvió salir el sí. No tenía caso, lo había intentado un millón de veces de diferentes maneras y siempre igual. Entonces pensó que sería un hechizo, e intentó deshacerlo, pero no pudo. Porque no había hechizo más que nada, y se dio por vencido, Sirius era demasiado astuto. Otra vez volvió a salir que sí. El chico examinó detenidamente lo que quedaba de la hermosa flor. Nada. Ningún indicio de nada extraño. Era una simple margarita roja. Suspiró, como tantas veces lo hacía en el día, por distintos motivos; exasperado.

Mientras, Ewan lo miraba desde la distancia, y no pudo resistirlo más. Haría feliz a Remus. Aunque no fuera con él, así que fue con paso decidido hacia el campo de quidditch y esperó a que terminaran los entrenamientos.

-Parrel…¿qué coño haces tu aquí?- gruñó Sirius

-Ya ves, he venido a verte tu cara bonita- dijo sarcásticamente el de pelo azul- he venido ha hablar de Remus- explicó.

-No tengo que hablar nada contigo sobre Moony- volvió a gruñir Sirius

-Te lo advierto. Como le hagas daño, puedes irte considerando hombre muerto, o hombre sin cosita ´´-miró despectivamente la entrepierna de el pantalón

-Pues siento desilusionarte, pero Remus no esta conmigo

-No soy gilipollas, eso ya lo se. Pero yo puedo ayudarte…

-¿Por qué ibas a ayudarme?- indagó el moreno

-Porque quiero que sea feliz… conmigo… o sin mí- confesó finalmente el de cabello azul.

-¿Lo dices en serio¿das carta blanca por él?

-No he dicho nada de eso. Solo que yo puedo ayudarte a que te crea…

-¿Cómo?

-¿Estas dispuesto ha hacer todo, y digo TODO por Remus?

-¡POR SUPUESTO!

-Pues ten bien en cuenta mi amenaza y escucha con atención…-el chico le susurró algo y Sirius se quedó atónito, luego su expresión fue cambiando hasta tornarse en una gran sonrisa-¿Qué te parece?

-Perfecto…¿cómo no se me ocurrió?

-Porque tu no tienes ni dos neuronas conectadas entre sí- murmuró el chico por lo bajo.

-¿Sabes que los perros tenemos un oído muy fino?

-Jejejejejeje, no tenía no idea…jejejejeje

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Moony, no puedes seguir así. Tienes que reconocerlo.

-¡De eso nada¡Tienes que olvidarlo!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que si!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que si!

-¿OS QUEREIS CALLAR!- gritó Remus exasperado

-Tampoco hace falta que te pongas así…

-Es que siempre acabáis estas peleas en la cama, mientras yo sigo con la duda

-No siempre…- se sonrojó Lily

-SIEMPRE- repitió Remus- si no os importa, me voy a la biblioteca, y no volváis ha hablar de el tema hasta que estéis de acuerdo.

-Dígase: nunca- le tradujo James

-Si es necesario… Así que, aclaraos. Adiós- el chico se largó de allí a buen paso, pero sin correr, Lily y James se quedaron viendo como se iba, con aire indignado.

-Encima de que intentamos ayudar…

-¡Eh¡Prongs¿Cómo te va!- Sirius apareció rebosante de alegría, cosa que no hacía desde hacia ya 2 meses. Lily lo miró con desprecio y desapareció- ¿qué le pasa a tu novia conmigo?

-Cree que quieres hacer daño a Moony.

-Ya claro, como si yo fuera Cruela Devil; le recordaría que el lobo, es Moony.

-Ja, ja, ja, muy gracioso.

-¿No estarás ahora de su parte?- exclamó el chico exaltado- ¡Tú eres el único que sabes cuanto le amo!

-Lo se, Padfoot, lo se, te dije que iba a ayudarte¿no? Además, somos hermanos…

-Por supuesto, Prongs, eso siempre- se dieron un amistoso abrazo

-Es solo que no se como hacerlo… quizás deberías de hablar con Lily… a mí no me escucha…

-Pues si no te escucha a ti que eres su novio…

-Es que siempre terminamos en al cama…- se sonrojó el de gafas

-¡Ah! Pequeño Prongs… siempre te perdió la lujuria…- dijo el otro a modo del viejo de Kung-fu

-Que me lo digas tú….-¬¬U

-Bueno, a ver, el tío inteligente, dime¿qué hago para que Lily me crea?

-Se tú mismo, dile todo lo que me contaste a mí.

-¿Y si sigue sin creerme?

-Pues tendremos que buscar otra cosa…

-Siempre tendré el plan EGPDPAE ´´

-¿EGPDPAE ´´?

-¡CLARO! El Gilipollas Pirado De Pelo Azul Ewan ´´

-Como nota futura, yo que tú, le pondría los nombres más cortos a los planes…

-Pues dejémoslo en EPDE ´´ El Pirado De Ewan ´´

-Jejejeje, eso esta mejor. ¿En qué consiste?

-Solo te diré que es mejor que no lleguemos a utilizarlo.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lily estaba leyendo tranquilamente un libro de transformaciones en al sala común, que a esas horas, los días de Diciembre, cuando había nevado en Hogwarts, no estaba muy concurrida, de hecho, estaba ella sola, tan relajada, tranquila, en definitiva, tan a gusto, como si estuviera el paraíso, que algo lo tenía que joder. Ese algo tenía nombre y justo cuando Lily estaba más relajada, apareció por el retrato.

-¡EVANS¡MI QUERIDA AMIGA EVANS!- Lily miró fijamente con cara de ¿a este que mosca le ha picado? ´´ al muchacho que había jodido su tarde.

-¿Qué quieres, Black?- respondió secamente. El chico se acercó a ella, se sentó en una butaca junto a la suya y puso su mejor cara de soy un niño bueno, no he roto 1 plato en mi vida ´´ que le había plagiado a Remus.

-Tan solo quería hablar contigo de un asunto que…- se intentó explicar

-No le diré a Remus que salga contigo- lo cortó

-Por lo menos, escúchame- le pidió

-Mira, Black. Tienes el don de la labia, pero a mí no me la das con queso¿lo entiendes?

-Evans, esta vez es de verdad. Quiero a Remus

-Y yo al papa. Black, no hace falta que disimules, deja a Remus en paz¿me has entendido o te hago un croquis?

-Eso debería de decidirlo él-saltó el muchacho

-¿No te parece suficiente prueba que se aleje de ti?

-Joder, si fuera un capricho lo habría olvidado ya- la intentó entrar en razón

-No. Tú no, debes de tener una apuesta o algo así, tu orgullo te impide que dejes de intentarlo porque a ti no te rechaza nadie…- expuso Lily

-¿Por qué todos creéis que soy así?- dijo el chico indignado

-Porque eres así, eres un chulo arrogante, que no sabe reconocer sus errores, que no sabe lo que es el amor y que deja a la gente tirada como si fueran colillas…

-¿Me conoces para juzgarme? A veces las apariencias engañan¿sabes?- exclamó ahora sí que muy enfadado- yo también podría decir de ti que eres una empollona y una puta, que es lo que dicen de ti. Pero se que no es verdad. Tú no eres así. Y yo tampoco soy un mujeriego que solo quiere hacer daño. Yo amo a Remus de verdad. Lo amo desde siempre y es por eso que intentaba olvidarme con las chicas, porque creía que era algo malo, pero ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo. ¡LO QUIERO CON LOCURA¡MALDITA SEA!- el chico se tapo la cara con las manos y se puso a llorar.

-No intentes hacer teatro conmigo, porque no funciona…- dijo la chica, no muy convencida y mirando al chico con pena, estaba empezando a creerle.

-Sabia que no me creerías… James dice que eres especial y que me comprenderías… ya veo que eres como las demás…

-¡No digas eso nunca! Es solo… que tu reputación… no es la mejor… pero te entiendo… gracias por no creerte esos estúpidos rumores…yo tampoco me creía mucho los tuyos… pero Remus es como mi hermano y quiero lo mejor para él… entiéndelo…

-Lo se…por eso quiero que lo aceptes…que des tu bendición…

-Si le quieres tanto como dices, no solo te daré mi bendición, te ayudaré todo lo que pueda.

-Gracias Evans…

-Llámame Lily- le dijo abrazándolo

-James tiene razón, eres muy especial…

-No me des coba que luego me lo creo

-Entonces¿me vas a ayudar?

-En cuanto pueda… pero si me entero de que le haces daño a Rem, puedes ir considerándote un perro sin descendencia.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Remus…-Remus volvió la cabeza para ver a su interlocutor, que no era otro que Severus Snape.

-Hola, Sev¿cómo te va?- preguntó todo lo jovialmente que pudo con una sonrisa.

-Pues… bastante bien…¿tú sigues con ''EPDPA''?

-¿Ein?

-''El Pirado De Pelo Azul''

-¿Te refieres a Ewan?- dijo el chico entre carcajadas- no llegamos a estar 2 días¿tú estas con Malfoy?- a la mención el pálido moreno se puso del color de pelo de Lily.

-¿Cómo…?

-Se os nota a leguas- respondió simplemente el muchacho- dime¿qué se te ofrece?

-Es que…verás…Lucius y yo…

-¿Si?

-Es que… él… es…- al moreno le costaba expresarse

-¿Te es infiel?

-Si…- reconoció por lo bajo

-Entiendo…¿qué tengo que ver yo en eso?- preguntó desconcertado- no querrás que…

-No es eso- le cortó rápidamente- es solo que… creía que tú podrías darme algún consejo para que…

-¿Eh¿Por qué yo?

-Porque…como sales con Black…

-¿Con Sirius?- Remus abrió los ojos como platos- ¡NO¡Yo no salgo con él!

-Oh… lo siento… es lo que se dice… ya sabes…¿podrías darme algún consejo, de todas formas?- preguntó avergonzado

-Que… pues… supongo que tendrás que hablar con él… darle un ultimátum o algo así…- se explicó también avergonzado. Severus lo miró interesado.

-¿Qué tipo de ultimátum?

-Pues… o él o yo… algo así…

-Es que es una mujer… y se van a… casar…- terminó el chico consternado

-¡Ya recuerdo¡La prima de Sirius¡Narcissa Black!

-Con esa misma…

-¿La quiere?

-Le obligan a casarse…- explicó bajando al cabeza

-Siempre podéis escapar juntos…- dijo Remus, que creía que se refería a los padres.

-No es tan sencillo… nos matarían… y no creo que Lucius esté dispuesto ha hacerlo…

-Ahí tienes tu ultimátum: o te vienes conmigo y eres feliz o te quedas con ellos y les complaces

-Es demasiado arriesgado...¿Y si me dice que no?

-Entonces no merece la pena, Severus.

-Creo que tienes razón después de todo. Gracias Rem.

-No hay de que Sev- el moreno se alejó hacia su sala común y Remus siguió haciendo su tarea de transformaciones. Entonces llegaron Lily y James. Al verlos, el castaño fue a coger el portante y largarse, no quería oír de nuevo la misma discusión, pero los otros dos fueron más rápidos, lo cogieron de los 2 brazos y lo volvieron a sentar, paseando alrededor suya como si fuera un importante criminal y lo fueran a interrogar.

-Os dije que hasta que no estuvierais de acuerdo, no volvierais ha hablarme.

-Lo estamos.

-¡Que gran novedad¡Por fin¡Decidme!- exclamó el chico entusiasmado, pero alguien se adelantó.

-No interroguéis al pobre Moony como si fuera un delincuente. Estar con ella ´´- miró despectivamente a Lily- te ha hecho cambiar mucho- dijo entre decepcionado y furioso de verlos juntos- Moony se merece algo mejor que Padfoot y no hay más que hablar. Vamos, Remus- el rubio regordete se llevó al desconcertado muchacho a rastras de la biblioteca ante la atónita mirada de sus amigos.

-¿A este que mosca le ha picado?

-¿Por qué me odia esa rata?

-Yo no he cambiado¿verdad, Lily?- murmuró el moreno de gafas asustado.

-Solo para bien, cariño…no le hagas caso… tiene envidia…- le explicó Lily atrayéndolo para abrazarlo.

-Pero Wortmail… él nunca ha sido así… y ha dicho que Moony se merece algo mejor que Sirius… esto es muy raro…- exclamó el muchacho apartándose.

-A lo mejor él también es del club de fans de Remus…

-A lo mejor es eso…- concedió el muchacho- pero sigue siendo muy raro…

OoOoOoOoO

-¿Wortmail¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó el incrédulo Remus desde la butaca junto a la suya.

-¿A mí? Nada. ¿Qué quieres que me pase?- refunfuñó

-Es que tú siempre has adorado a James… y hoy has sido un poco grosero… sabes que puedes contármelo, Peter.

-¡Dale¡No me pasa nada!- repitió

-¿De veras piensas que Sirius no merece la pena?

-No quiero que te haga daño…- Remus creyó comprender

-Peter… yo… lo siento… yo… tú… no…- intentó explicarse el chico avergonzado.

-No eres tú, Remus- el castaño suspiró aliviado

-¿No será Sirius?

-No- sentenció

-Entiendo… no tienes porque odiar a Lily, no tiene la culpa de que James haya enamorado de ella… Si lo quieres de verdad, lo dejarás…

-Eso suena mucho a telenovela…

-Lo se. Pero es así. Lily y James se quieren y supongo que tú quieres que sea feliz, aunque no sea contigo…¿o prefieres que se quede contigo sin quererte?- lo hizo entrar en razón

-Yo…

-Me lo imaginaba- sentenció Remus- hazme caso. Es lo mejor.

-Gracias… eres el único que me entiende…-empezó a sollozar el pequeño

-No hay de que, pequeño. Pero deja de ser tan brusco o se darán cuenta…

-¿Qué vas ha hacer?

-¿Qué voy ha hacer de qué?

-Con Padfoot

-Aún no lo se…

-Si te hace daño, tan solo llámame y…

-Jajajajaja, no creo que haga falta, Peter, seguramente tú terminarías peor que él. Gracias de todas formas- le dio una amistosa palmadita en el hombro y subió a su habitación.

-¿Por qué no me habré enamorado de él? Todo sería más fácil…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Remus entró en la habitación y se dispuso a tirarse en plancha sobre el mullido colchón de su cama cuando del baño salió Sirius, al verlo, se ruborizó y entró en el baño, salió totalmente vestido.

-Mo-Mo-Moony…-tartamudeó

-Ho-ola Sirius

-¿Has hablado con Li-Lily?-se sonrojó

-Wortmail no me ha dejado¿era importante?

-Un poco…- reconoció el muchacho

-Entonces, cuéntamelo tú…- fijó su mirada sobre la de el chico y el otro volvió a sonrojarse intensamente.

-Me-mejor que te lo cuente ella que se explica mejor…Me- me voy…-salió como un huracán por la puerta. Y Remus se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada, señal de que su amigo se había ido. Se tumbó sobre la cama y encontró un ramo de rosas rojas.

-¿De quién serán esta vez?- preguntó sin mucho interés. No le dio tiempo a averiguarlo, porque alguien llamó a la puerta y seguidamente, Lily entró y se sentó con Remus en la cama.

-¿Qué tal, Rem?

-¿Eh? Bien. Como siempre. Si vienes a echarme el sermón de que olvide a Sirius…

-No vengo a eso- lo cortó

-Bien¿entonces…?- preguntó

-Te va a parecer extraño lo que te voy a decir, pero te juro por James que es verdad y que no me ha sobornado- le advirtió

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó, de nuevo, desconcertado

-Mira…Sirius… él te quiere- Remus la miró incrédulo- ¡DE VERDAD!

-¿Tú no decías siempre que eso lo decía para conquistarme, pero que no era verdad?

-Me he dado cuenta de que te quiere de verdad…

-¿Si?

-He hablado con él… te lo digo en serio… sabes que yo nunca te mentiría en algo así, ni te lo diría si no estuviera segura…

-Pero…

-Con solo oírle hablar de ti, como brillan sus ojos con tan solo tu mención, como que te esperará todo el tiempo que te haga falta, como te protege, como se ruboriza con tu presencia… Con solo eso, se que te quiere, que esta enamorado de ti. Lo ha estado siempre y le daba miedo porque creía que era malo, ha intentado olvidarte por miedo, pero no lo puede ocultar más.

-¿Por qué no me lo dice él?

-Porque tiene miedo…

-¿Miedo a qué?

-Miedo a que te diga todo lo que siente y tú lo rechaces y te rías de sus sentimientos, miedo a abrirte su corazón y que tú se lo destroces…

-No me puedo creer que me estés diciendo todo esto…

-Se que tú también le quieres… pero la decisión es tuya- culminó la muchacha.

-Lily…¿estas segura?

-Completamente. Pero si te hace daño, Ewan y yo lo dejaremos sin su bien más preciado ´´ ya me entiendes…

-Jejejejeje

-¿Qué vas ha hacer?

-¿Tú que harías?

-Ir a buscarle y decirle lo que siento…

-No me mientas….

-Vale. Yo me podría discutir con él y al final terminaría soltado todo lo que siento y terminaríamos liados. Ya me conoces…- se sonrojó

-Creo que mejor haré lo 1º¿sabes donde está?

-Creía que los merodeadores tenéis vuestros recursos ´´, ya me entiendes…

-El mapa lo tiene James…

-Yo iría a buscarlo al lago…

-Es demasiado tarde para salir…

-¿Para que tiene James una capa de invisibilidad?- cogió la capa del baúl de James y se dirigió hacia al orilla de el lago.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sirius contemplaba el atardecer a orillas del lago, tirando chinitas, apoyado en la corteza de un árbol. Se tumbó, cuando la noche cayó y se puso a pensar en Moony y lo que daría por que él estuviera ahora allí, contemplando juntos la noche estrellada de luna menguante. Suspiró tristemente.

-Si supieras cuanto te quiero…-volvió a suspirar y fijo su mirada en las estrellas que iluminaban el firmamento, cuando sintió que algo se tumbaba junto a él.

-¿Prongs?- preguntó oliéndose que allí había capa de invisibilidad encerrada. Nadie respondió- ¿Wortmail?- volvió a preguntar. Nada.- debió ser el viento…- se dijo y se volvió a tumbar, pero esta vez, estaba elevado sobre el suelo, estaba sobre algo blando y entonces oyó un quejido. Se levantó rápidamente y palmeó el suelo, encontrado una parte desnivelada. Levantó la capa de invisibilidad y se encontró con al persona a quien menos esperaba- ¿Mo-mo-mo-mo-moony?- preguntó incrédulo. El chico se levantó con el pelo revuelto y lleno de hojitas.

-Ho-hola Paddy…

-¿Qué haces aquí…¿Con…?

-Hablé con Lily- dijo escuetamente. Sirius se sonrojó.

-Yo… yo… si quieres me voy de la habitación… no… lo-lo siento…-intentó explicarse

-¿Por qué ibas a irte?

-Por-por-porque…

-Yo…tú…tú eres…

-¿Yo soy…?

-P ´´

-¿Eh?- preguntó incrédulo

-Paddy…

-¿Yo…¿Yo ''P''?- el castaño asintió avergonzado. Sirius se le quedó mirando atónito, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía, le parecía aún más hermoso ahora.

-Moony… yo…te-te-te…te amo…- casi se muere la vergüenza. El castaño no respondió, se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

-Paddy…-suspiró el muchacho

No necesitaron más, Sirius se abalanzó sobre el castaño, besándolo pasionalmente, más incluso que Malfoy, el castaño no tardó en responder de la misma forma, abriendo sus labios y dejando pasar a la ansiosa lengua del otro, el castaño gimió débilmente al sentirla explorado su boca y dispuso ha hacer lo mismo cuando la otra la atrapó y se unieron en una lucha en al que ganó el castaño. Se separaron para respirar, entrecortadamente, esta pausa no duró mucho, el moreno volvió a la carga y se abalanzó sobre el otro muchacho de nuevo, cayendo ambos sobre la hierba, en la que casi aplastan a una pequeña ratita que miraba atónita la escena, solo esperaba que Padfoot no le hiciera daño a su amigo, en tal caso, aunque Remus pensara que él saldría peor parado, le enfrentaría y si hacía falta, lo caparía para que aprendiera a no volver a jugar con los sentimientos de la gente. A veces Moony podía ser tan ingenuo…A veces hablaba como si también le gustara, y le gustaría que fuera así y así no tener que soportar a Evans haciendo manitas con su amado o pillarlos in-frangati sobre la cama de él. En esos casos luchaba por contener las lágrimas y salía disparado de aquel lugar. Podría tacharle de ser masoca, pero prefería ver como James la amaba, convertido en rata a quedarse con la duda, se quedaba hasta el final. Si, definitivamente, debía de ser masoca… A lo mejor debería hacer caso a Malfoy y unirse a los vasallos de El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado. Tendría poder y quizás así podría seducir a James. O simplemente, librar al mundo a las lagartas sangre sucias como Evans. Si, aceptaría la petición. Ahora que veía como Sirius disfrutaba besando y acariciando a Moony, estaba seguro de que no valía la pena estar de parte de sus amigos. Quizás Moony sufriera, era lo último que deseaba… pero quizás el pudiera consolarlo…Le brillaron los ojos ante la idea, luego recordó que Malfoy lo quería para él y que no lo dejaría tocarlo, pero ahora que estaba con Snape, estaba más que claro que así era, y se iba a casar con la prima de Sirius por mandato de El Señor Oscuro, no podría montar espectáculos de ese tipo, para Malfoy las apariencias lo eran todo. Siempre podía contar su secreto ante El Señor, llevarse la recompensa y librarse de él al mismo tiempo. Si, un buen plan, todos se iban a enterar de quien era ese chico regordete y de ojos de roedor al que sus amigos llamaban Wortmail.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Sirius…-susurró el castaño mientras el aludido le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja a la vez que le quitaba la túnica de la que él ya se había desprendido.

-Mhhh…¿Qué…?

-No puedo…- se levantó bruscamente. Sirius se le quedó mirando, tumbando desde el suelo.

-¿Qué pasa lobito…?-se incorporó y le abrazó pos los hombros.

-No puedo Paddy…¿no sabes que… bueno… si yo…-se sonrojó-si yo lo hago…estaré atado a ti de por vida?-Sirius se le quedó mirando pensativo, otra vez sus miradas volvieron a chocar y fundirse.

-Te esperaré siempre-dijo simplemente- si no estas seguro…

-¿Tú lo estas?

-Siempre he estado seguro de que eres la persona con que estoy destinado a pasar la vida, porque te amo y nunca amaré a nadie como a ti. Yo estoy seguro de que eres el hombre de mi vida, me ha llevado años estar seguro de ello, pero ahora lo estoy, y esperaré lo que haga falta para que tú decidas si sientes lo mismo que yo- sentenció

-Paddy…- se volvió para abrazarlo, no podía estar del todo seguro. Era demasiado precipitado y ahora se sentía seguro sabiendo que lo esperaría.

-¿Al menos aceptarás ser mi novio formal?

-¿De verdad quieres que todos lo sepan?

-Creo que ya lo saben todos los que lo tienen que saber, los demás me dan igual, que piensen lo que les de la gana- lo abrazó aun más fuerte. ¿Cómo podía ser a veces tan dulce? Remus pensó que ese era el momento donde solía cagarla, justo cuando era más dulce… Pero esta vez no lo hizo, tan solo se entregó al abrazo y cerró la bocaza que tenía y que tantas veces lo perdía.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡Eh¡Wortmail¿Has visto por ahí a Padfoot, pa mi que se ha perdido…-el chico regordete no respondió, simplemente siguió con su camino. James lo miró incrédulo¿qué le estaba pasando al pequeño Wortmail?-¡Peter!- le alcanzó-¿se puede saber que te pasa?

-¿A mí¿Que me va a pasar?-gruñó

-Estas muy raro…

-Mira quien lo fue a decir…-refunfuñó

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-Sirius estará por ahí con Moony y tu capa de invisibilidad- refunfuñó de nuevo con cierto toque de amargura. Perdía todo lo que quería, pero eso no pasaría más de ahora en adelante.

-Wortmail…¿a ti también te gusta?

-¿Eh?

-Remus

-¡Ah¡NO!

-Bueno, bueno…¿has pensado que harás el año que viene?

-Pues…no lo se…-reconoció el muchacho. James sonrió-me tengo que ir.

-¿A dónde? Hace mucho que no hacemos algo juntos…¿te apetece fastidiar a Snivellus un ratito, lo tenemos muy dejado al pobre…seguro que nos hecha de menos…

-De verdad, James. Tengo prisa. Adiós- el pequeño chico desapareció por un pasadizo y James se quedó atónito como ha cambiado Wortmail´´. Y se dispuso a ir a ver a Lily y contarle lo que le había dicho Peter.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Al día siguiente, Remus despertó con algo húmedo en su oreja, abrió un poco los ojos y encontró lo que ya se esperaba, a Sirius susurrándole palabras melosas. Peter los miraba reprobatoriamente desde su cama y cerró el dosel. El castaño se desperezó un poco, tirado de la cama al otro que lo creía dormido.

-Buenos días lobito- le susurró de nuevo al oído y atrapó sus labios, Peter gruñó de nuevo desde su cama. La puerta se abrió y James entró silenciosamente a la habitación, divisando a sus amigos, sonrió al ver el fruto de su esfuerzo, pero por dentro también le comía la rabia; oyó a Peter desde su cama refunfuñar algo y volvió a su idea de que el pequeño Peter estaba enamorado de Remus y verlo con Sirius le había hecho cambiar radicalmente. Se tumbó sobre su cama y también corrió el dosel, al igual que su amigo. Eran las 5 de la madrugada, tenía tiempo de dormir un rato, y así lo hizo.

Remus consiguió librarse al fin de los labios del moreno y preguntar a trompicones.

-¿Se puede saber por qué me has despertado a las…-se miro el reloj-5 de la madrugada?

-Solo quería que vieras 1 cosa conmigo…-dijo el otro con un pucherito. Remus sonrió y volvió a apoderarse de los labios del otro.

-¿Podríais ser más silenciosos? Hay gente que quiere dormir…-refunfuñó Peter

-Wortmail esta más raro…

-Creo que voy ha hablar con él…

-Rem…-miradita furibunda- Moony-rectificó lastimeramente

-Déjame hablar con él… cree que quieres hacerme daño…

-¡RATA TRAIDORA!

-Es perro traidor- gruñó detrás el dosel el rechoncho muchacho

-¡TE VOY A…!-Remus le paró los pies cuando ya iba a asfixiar a su pequeño amigo.

-Déjame hablar con él, Sirius…

-No…

-Paddy…

-Esta bien…- desistió, y se sentó sobre la cama de Peter

-Déjanos solos- Sirius se movió pesadamente hasta su cama y pegó sus orejas al dosel de la cama de Peter, cosa que no le sirvió mucho porque Remus ya lo había previsto y había visto un hechizo silenciador.

-Pete…

-¿Qué?-gruñó

-Lo siento…me quiere de verdad…y yo…

-¿Le quieres?-asintió. Peter dejó la cabeza gacha

-Siento que tengas que soportarnos todo el día besuqueandonos y esas cosas mientras tienes a James en la cama de al lado, pensando en Lily…le pediré a Sirius que nos vayamos a otro sitio¿si?

-No es eso… no importa…

-¿Entonces?

-No se… no me da buena espina, Moony… ya le conocemos y….

-Me arriesgaré, supongo…

-No quiero que te hagan más daño, bastante tienes ya…

-No te preocupes tanto por mí, Wortmail. Se cuidarme solo, aunque parezca débil, ya sabes…

-Solo intento ayudarte como lo has hecho tú conmigo…

-No hace falta que me devuelvas el favor, lo hago solo por verte bien. No me gusta veros a ninguno triste…

-Gracias por todo, por favor, ten cuidado…-Remus volvió a sonreír y salió de la cama donde le esperaba Sirius

-A ver¿qué es eso tan importante?- el muchacho no respondió, solo lo cogió del brazo y lo sacó de la habitación y la torre de Gryffindor hasta llegar a una vieja aula con grandes ventanales que daban a lago. Le invitó a sentarse sobre el desvencijado escritorio mientras los rayos del sol empezaban a salir por el lago. Rodeó por la cintura mientras lo besaba brevemente

-¿Sabes? Vengo aquí todas las mañanas para ver como sale el sol…

-¿Te levantas todos los días a las 5 de la mañana para ver el amanecer? Claro, así luego no hay quien te mueva en historia de la magia…¬¬- Sirius sonrió

-Solo quería que lo vieras junto a mí porque cada vez que vengo, siento que falta algo…

-¿Algo?

-Si, faltaba el verdadero sol que me ilumina. Me faltabas tú.

**THE END**

**Ya esta, eso es todo! Bueno, espero que os haya gustado porque yo me lo he pasado muy bien escribiéndolo. Pero me he quedado con un algo... no se que, que es que tengo que hacer un lemmon o rebiento!xD espero que me salga bien, será el epilogo y el primer lemmon que hago, asique, sed buenas conmigo, please. Ya se! Falta el desenlace en la historia Malfoy/Snape, pero supongo que os imaginais que pasó...xD para los que anden faltos, creo que los meteré si hago el lemmon en el principio del capitulo. Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Déjadme algún review para saber si os gusta la idea o lo dejo así**

**Arigatou**

**Lor Lupin**


	6. Epílogo

¡Cuánto tiempo sin seguir con este ff!xD Que pena me da acabarlo al fin… TT-TT No me puedo creer que ya haya llegado al Epílogo con su lemmon incluido (mirad que me ha costado¿eh?) y que por cierto, gracias a Dios he estado leyendo mucho yaoi últimamente y me han dado inspiración para él( hablando de inspiración, sigo sin muso..¬¬ alguien me puede regalar 1 por Reyes?) Muchas gracias por todos los reviews y este epílogo esta especialmente dedicado a…¡ADE! xD Bueno a Ade el capitulo y a Ilenya el lemmon en especial, xD mi regalito de Papa Noel porque no he podido seguir con ''Shail el Mago y los Chococrispies de Jack''.

Para ellas especialmente y también para Merodeadora Blacky, Zaratustra, Helen Black Potter y Coulter, que siempre me dejan reviews y….¡Para tods ls demás, leñes!xD

Bueno, después de enrollarme, os dejo con el epílogo

**EPILOGO**

**POR AMOR**

Severus salió de la habitación con un portazo y corrió con todo lo que daban sus piernas intentado escapar de las palabras que aún resonaban en su cabeza.

''No me quiere'' era el único pensamiento coherente que tenía en la cabeza mientras se dirigía a algún lugar donde poder olvidar en paz, sin saber muy bien donde estaba.

-¡Severus, espera!- gritó la voz de él tras el chico. No hizo caso de las súplicas de perseguidor y siguió corriendo, sin darse cuenta de que el otro tenía mejor físico y no tardaría mucho en darle alcance. Así fue. Segundos después lo tenía arrinconado contra la pared.

-¿Me vas a escuchar?- más ordenó que preguntó

-No tienes nada que explicar- gruñó Severus

-Pero quiero hacerlo. De verdad¿qué quieres que te diga?

-Que huirás conmigo y no te casarás con Narcissa- dijo el moreno firmemente

-Sabes que no puede hacerlo- susurró

-¿Por qué no? No hace falta que me lo digas- se respondió a si mismo- No valgo la pena.

-¡Sabes que no es eso¡No puedo desobedecerlo!

-Claro que puedes y si te importara de verdad lo harías- aseguró

-¿Para qué quieres que escapemos juntos? Dos minutos después estaremos con una imperdonable entre pecho y espalda por traidores.

-No si le pedimos ayuda a Dumbledore y nos ponemos de su lado.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estas pidiendo¿Quieres que renuncie a todo lo que creo y tengo por ti¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta!- le acusó el rubio

-¡Me lo dices tú que no eres capaz de renunciar a una estúpida creencia por nosotros! Si tanto me quisieras, lo harías. Te daría igual el dinero, la sangre y todo lo demás- exclamó poniéndose a la defensiva

-¿Desde cuando lees novelas de amor¡La vida no es tan bonita! Parece que no lo sepas.¿Qué quieres que sea¿Como el estúpido de Black? Todo el día detrás de ti como un perro y diciéndote que te amo. ¡Sabes que no soy así! Y tú tampoco eres como Lupin, así que, deja de decir gilipolleces y vuelve a la realidad.

-Déjalo. Haz lo que quieras. Cásate con ella, pero olvídate de mí- dijo rotundamente

-Me case con quien me case, siempre estarás en mi corazón- le confesó

-¿Quién lee novelas de amor ahora?- se mofó Severus

-No te acostumbres.

-Te quiero.

-Te amo.

OoOoOoOoO

-¿Sabes? Es lo más bonito que me han dicho en mi vida- susurró Remus

-Bueno… es la pura verdad- dijo Sirius sonrojándose

-También es la primera vez que te veo sonrojarte. Pensé que tú no eras de esos

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, mi querido Moony- bromeó

-Supongo, pero quiero descubrirlas contigo.

-o Bueno, Moony, empieza a ser tarde. Tengo hambre…

-¿Y por qué no desayunamos?- susurró en su oído sensualmente

-Todavía es muy pronto, los elfos todavía no han preparado la comida…

-¿Quién los necesita?

-O.o¿Eh?- preguntó el moreno desconcertado

-Y luego soy yo el ingenuo ¬¬UUUUUUU- murmuró Monny

-O.O ¿Me lo dices en serio? O\\\\\\O-volvió a preguntar todavía más incrédulo

-Jajajajajajajajajaja, no. Pero quería ver que cara se te quedaba xD- se rió el castaño

-X-X¡Pues ahora no me vas a dejar así!- se quejó

-Ui que no…¡Me voy!- exclamó con una sonrisa traviesa levantándose del escritorio

-¡No te escaparás!- y así fue como la escena del principio de curso se repitió, solo que era el que corría era Remus y su perseguidor Sirius.

-¡Aja¡Te tengo!- gritó triunfante cuando logró abatirlo ante un aula muy extraña

-Sirius¿tú habías visto esa puerta alguna vez?- preguntó el castaño desconcertado.

-Si crees que me vas a despistar con ese truco, lo llevas claro- aseguro mientras mordía suavemente el cuello del hombre lobo.

-En serio, nunca la había visto- Remus se levantó tirando a Sirius al suelo y dejándolo estupefacto.

-La verdad es que yo tampoco. Y conozco Hogwarts como la palma de mi mano…

-¿Y si hay dentro un perro gigante de tres cabezas?- exclamó Remus asustado

-¿O un dragón y nos chamusca cuando entremos?- prosiguió Sirius

-Si no entramos no lo sabremos- decidió el castaño

-Es verdad. ¡Para algo somos Gryffindors!

-¡ADENTRO!-dijo Remus adelantándose

-¡No permitiré que entres primero¡A la vez!

-Esta bien…- concedió. Sirius abrió la puerta y se encontraron con…

-¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!O\\\\\\\\\\\\\O

-O.o . Pero¿se puede saber que es esto?- exclamó Remus

-O.o ¡Es increíble¡Me han leído el pensamiento!- dijo Sirius

-Pues déjame decirte que tienes un pensamiento MUY raro…¬.¬

-Tu no sabes en que estoy pensando…n\\\\n

-Creo que empiezo a imaginármelo…¬\\¬

-Puede que no sea lo que crees.

-¿Ah, si? ¬¬

-¡NO!n\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\n

-Ya me parecía…¬\\\¬. Pues no se con quién piensas hacerlo…

-¿Tú con quién crees?- miradita sugerente

-¡NOO!

-¡SIIII!

-No ¬.¬. Vaya fantasías más raras tienes, tío…¬¬

-¡Seguro que es toda una experiencia!

-Si, tiene que ser toda un experiencia tener la ropa interior llena de arena ¬.¬

-Vamos, Rems….- ojitos de perrito abandonado

-Conmigo eso no funciona- aseguró. Sirius hizo caso omiso y siguió son su miradita-¡Esta bien¡Esta bien! Pero que sea la primera y última vez…¬.¬U

-Pero…¿Qué tiene de malo la playa?- preguntó

-No tiene nada de malo a no ser que tengas pensamientos pervertidos con ella..¬¬

-Que bien me conoces Moony- dijo abalanzándose sobre él y tirándolo sobre la fina arena del mar.

-Nadie te ha dicho que vaya a aceptar.

-Jujujuju, no tienes escapatoria, lobito- le susurró para después proseguir besando su cuello como estaba haciendo antes de descubrir esa aula tan rara

-Bueno, si vamos ha hacerlo, tampoco pienses que me voy a quedar parado- aseguró Moony

-Jujujuju, no me imagino a mi dulce lobito como una fiera salvaje

-Hay muchas cosas que aún no sabes d mí Padfoot

-¡Pues yo encantado de descubrirlas!- exclamó quitándole la camisa del pijama que aún llevaba puesto. Pero como ya había predicho, Moony no se quedó quieto, y con un movimiento brusco se posicionó encima de él besándolo apasionadamente y deshaciéndose también de la camisa de su amigo.

-Vaya vaya con el lobito- susurró impresionado cuando le dejó respirar haciendo un camino de besos por su pecho, mordiendo sus penzones hasta dejarlo erectos y besando suavemente el vientre mientras oía lo gemidos de su novio, el cual no podía quedarse quieto y perder su fama, así que, volvió a invertir posiciones, yendo más allá del ombligo del chico y volviendo a subir hasta este, parándose allí y haciendo movimientos placenteros con su lengua. Su entre pierna iba en aumento al oír los gemidos de el chico bajo él y también notaba que la del rubio estaba abultada. La arena le hacía cosquillas pero hacía caso omiso, siguiendo con su tarea.

-¡Auch!- gritó de pronto Remus cuando un pequeño ermitaño se metió entre sus pantalones-¡Te dije que no era una buena idea!- exclamó quitándose la prenda a toda prisa y tirándola al agua donde las olas arrastraron los pantalones hasta más allá del horizonte.-¡Y encima esta arena pica que rabia!

-Eso tiene solución-aseguró el moreno quitándose sus propios pantalones y lanzándose al agua, instando a su compañero a que hiciera lo mismo.

-¬¬ Sirius, no se si te has dado cuenta de que no se nadar…- pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya lo había tirado junto a él, sujetándolo fuertemente para que no se hundiera. Se encogió de hombros, helado de frío. Parecía que estaban en el agua del polo norte. Se apretó más contra Sirius, temiendo ahogarse o congelarse de frío. Sirius sonrió ante esta acción.

-Vaya. Vaya… así que, ahora el lobito esta indefenso-se mofó Sirius

-Vete un rato a la mierda- susurró sin separarse un milímetro, pero en ese momento, solo abrazaba agua, porque Sirius estaba bajo él, intentando deshacerse de la única prenda que le quedaba al chico, aún así, sujetándolo para que no se hundiera.

-¡Sirius, para!- gritó cuando al fin subió ala superficie con los boxers en mano. No respondió solo lo abrazó como antes, tirando sus boxers hacia la orilla junto a los de Remus y haciendo que sus hombrías rozasen placenteramente.

-Hummmm

-Esta bien, este bien. Lo reconozco, soy un lobito indefenso…¬¬-murmuró después de esta acción. Sirius sonrió siguió abrazándolo mientras su mano bajaba peligrosamente por la espalada del castaño hasta llegar a sus nalgas, mientras, ''el lobito indefenso'' ya se había acostumbrado a esta rodeado de agua y no tenía tanto miedo, no quería estarse quieto, así que, empezó a masturbar al otro chico que se quedó en el sitio ante tal acción, disfrutando de ella, pero lo paró poco antes de terminar.

-¿Estas seguro de que es lo que quieres?

-Te amo, siempre te amaré, nunca podré arrepentirme de esto, Sirius- el moreno sonrió, empezando a preparar la entrada del rubio con uno, dos y hasta tres dedos hasta que entre gemidos del chico creyó conveniente penetrarle.

Poco a poco el miembro del chico fue entrado, produciendo gemidos de dolor que luego fueron sustituidos casi por completo por unos de placer, pidiendo más fuerza y rapidez en las embestidas entre incoherencias, el ritmo aumentaba cada vez más y finalmente, Remus derramó su esencia sobe el agua cristalina, provocando el éxtasis de ambos, llenando al castaño con un grito en el que proclamaban su amor.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-James, esto es muy raro… estos dos tortolitos no han aparecido en todo el día¿te imaginas que les haya pasado algo?- exclamó Lily histérica en la sala común

-Estarán por ahí, follando como conejos- murmuró Peter, sentado en un sillón y aparentemente, leyendo una revista de quidditch

-Que bruto eres Peter…- susurró James- Pero creo que tiene razón Lily, es normal que quieran estar solos y eso…

-¡Pero no es normal que Remus falte a clase!

-Deja de preocuparte, saben cuidarse solos.

-Eso espero- susurró la chica mientras abrazaba a su novio. Peter los miró por encima de la revista, con ganas de matar a Lily ''ya llegará tu momento, sangre sucia'' pensó mientras movía su vista hacia supuesta revista de quidditch, que en realidad era un libro de maldiciones.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ewan sonrió amargamente al ver aparecer a Remus y Sirius por el gran comedor cogidos de la mano.

-¡Eh¡Tu¡Pelo azul!- lo llamó ''el presiente del club de fans de Remus''

-¿Qué quieres, Butterfly?- preguntó sin ningún interés.

-¿Es verdad que Remus y Black están juntos?

-¿Acaso estas ciego?- dijo señalando a los tortolitos que hacía manitas bajo la mesa.

-Y tú no tendrías nada que ver con ello¿verdad?

-¿Yo¿Por qué iba a tenerlo? También me gusta Remus

-Te vi ayer hablando con Black de algo…¿no se lo habrás entregado a la competencia?- preguntó enfadado

-Si de vedad quisierais a Remus, os daríais cuenta de que solo puede ser feliz con Black y estaríais feliz por él- dijo levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a la su habitación, dejando al chico reflexionando sobre sus palabras.

-¡Eh¡Espérame, Parrel!- gritó cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había dejado solo.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- preguntó cansinamente

-Tienes razón. Además, si se da cuenta de que no están hechos el uno para el otro, siempre podemos intentarlo¿no?

-Tú nunca pierdes la esperanza¿no?

-La fe, amigo, es lo último que se pierde- dijo pasando un brazo por sus hombros y planeando algún extraño suceso que hiciera a Remus darse cuenta de que Black no era su hombre.

OoOoOoOoO

-¿Te enteraste¡Sirius Black y Remus Lupin estan saliendo¿No son monos?

-¡Ah¡No puedes estar hablando en serio, Kattie¡Hace tres meses yo salí con Sirius¡No puedo creer que en serio haya perdido todas las oportunidades con él¡Con lo bueno que esta…!Y para colmo va y se lía con Lupin..¬¬ ¿Por qué nos haces esto , Dios Mio¿Por qué nos castigas tan cruelmente arrebatándonos a los dos tíos más buenorros y sin novia de todo Hogwarts!TT-TT

-Ya, cálmate Helen. ¡Hacen una pareja preciosa!

-Pero…snifff…¡Yo quiero unoooo! TT-TT Simplemente¡no puedo creerlo!

-Pues sabes, también me he enterado de que…

-¡Oh Dios¡Cuando vienes con tus rumores, me das miedo Kattie!

-Pues este es muy fuerte…¡Snape y Malfoy están saliendo!

-¡OMG¿Pero qué tienes en contra mía¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto¡Lucius-rey del sexo-Malfoy también es gay!TT-TT Solo me falta que me digas que Potter sigue con la perfecta esa…

-Potter sigue con Evans…

-TT-TT¡Es un complot contra mí, Kattie¡Lo se!

-Bueno, si te consuela saberlo, creo que Malfoy es bisexual y se va a casar con Narcissa Black

-¿Pero no me has dicho que estaba saliendo con Snape!

-Ya lo se, pero se va a casar de todas formas; ya sabes, creo que es concertado…

-¡Esto parece un culebrón en el que todos se juntan para jorobarme la existencia!

-¡Mira, Helen¡Allí van Black y Lupin!

-TT-TT ¡Voy a volverme lesbianaaaaaa¡Todos los tíos buenos son gays o tienen novia!TT-TT

-Ya lo sabía. Anda, no seas drástica…

-TT-TT te digo en serio que no puede ser. Sirius es MUY MACHO, te lo puedo asegurar. ¡Voy ahora mismo ha hablar con él y con Lupin!

-Helen, no se si es una buena idea…Pero ya que vas para allá, si te dicen que es una patraña¿le pedirías a Lupin que vaya conmigo al baile de Navidad?

-¿Te imaginas¡Las dos mejores amigas con los dos mejores amigos¿No es perfecto!

-Bueno, yo no me haría muchas ilusiones…

-Anda, Kattie, confía en mi. ¡Te traeré a Lupin como regalo de Navidad!- Helen se acercó a la pareja que andaba despreocupada por los pasillos hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.

-¡Sirius¿Cómo te va la vida!-exclamó jovialmente la chica interponiéndose en su camino

-¡Pues la verdad es que muy bien, Helga!

-¬¬ Helen

--UU Eso mismo. Creo que Raveclaw va por ahora líder en el campeonato de las casas, pero pronto os quitaremos el puesto, jejejejeje

-Claro Sirius, claro… Bueno, mira, el caso es que he oído un rumor que no me creo para nada y venía a que me lo confirmaras.

-Claro, dime Haily

-¬¬UU Helen. El caso es que he oído que…

-Sirius, te espero en la Sala Común- se despidió Remus

-¡NOOOOO¡Lobito esperameeeeeee! Bueno, en otro momento me lo dices Gilda, ya sabes, no quiero dejar solo ni un segundo a mi novio…- y se fue corriendo detrás de Remus.

-Bueno, ''Gilda'', veo que no te fue muy bien xD- se rió su amiga

-Kattie, definitivamente, quiero ser lesbiana….TT-TT

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡Pero miren quienes llegaron, si son la pareja del año! Después de Lily y de mi, claro --exclamó James cuando vio entrar a sus amigos a la Sala Común

-¿Sabéis lo preocupada que estaba¿Dónde os habéis metido todo el día!- les reclamó Lily

-Espero que pongáis un hechizo silenciador esta noche. Tened por seguro que no me interesa lo más mínimo vuestra vida sexual- dijo Peter cerrando ''la revista'' y subiendo a la habitación para luego cerrar con un portazo.

-No os preocupéis por Wortmail. Últimamente esta raro…- les explicó James

-Y creo que se ha aficionado al quiditch. Siempre esta leyendo esa puñetera revista- observó Lily

-¿Quiditch? Pero si nunca le ha interesado- dijo extrañado Remus

-Aquí hay algo raro… Pero seguramente sea que el bueno de Peter se enamoró de una de las cazadoras y quiere impresionarla con conocimientos de quidditch o algo así.

-Bueno, no te discuto que esta enamorado de alguien que ama el quiditch- se le escapó a Remus

-¿Tú lo sabes!-preguntaron todos a la vez

-Eh… bueno, no puedo decíos nada, es un secreto…

-¿No le vas a decir anda a tu novio?

-Ni pienses que me vas a chantajear con eso…¬¬

-¡Claro¡Ya lo entiendo!-exclamó Sirius- Wortmail se ha enamorado de una fan de James. Eso explicaría porque últimamente lo trata a patadas.

-Es probable- reconoció Lily

-Les digo que…- pero no dejaron terminar a Remus

-¡Asunto resuelto! Ya se le pasará- decidió James- ¡Todos a dormir!

-Hablando de dormir¿tomaste apuntes en Historia de la Magia, Lils?

-Mañana te los paso, pero no te acostumbres…¬¬- y así fue como cada uno se fue a su habitación y descansaron después de tan agitado día.

**Lucius y Narissa se casaron al terminaran Hogwarts y tuvieron un pequeño, Draco Malfoy, el cual fue el ahijado de Severus, que aún sigue siendo el amante de Lucius.**

**Sirius y Remus vivieron felices hasta que la desconfianza que Peter creó les hizo separarse poco a poco y este primero terminó desconfiado de su pareja, dejado en las manos de Peter la vida de James, Lily su hijo Harry. A pesar de que Sirius fue enviando a Azkaban por traidor y otros crímenes que no cometió, Remus y él nunca dejaron de amarse y cuando cuando Sirius le pudo demostrar su inocencia a Remus, todo volvió a la normalidad hasta que Sirius murió combatiendo contra su prima, la cual lo tiró tras un velo de la muerte.**

**Peter sigue vivo y aún espera su oportunidad para terminar con su último amigo y el hijo de ''la sangre sucia'' y su amor.**

**Si algo ha aprendido Remus de todo esto es que alguien celoso puede terminar haciéndolo todo POR AMOR**

**FIN**

¡TERMINÉ¡FINISH! xD Se que me vais a matar, pero lo terminé el Martes por la tarde…xD se que soy mala, pero quería ponerlo justo hoy, 25 de Diciembre, como regalo de ''Yuki Claus''xD

Muchas gracias a todas por vuestro apoyo y vuestros reviews! En serio que me han ayudado mucho! Gracias por leer y espero que me diga que tal me quedó el lemmon( sean comprensivas, es el 1º!xD)

Merry Christmas for everybody

**¿Qué soy para ti? By:**

**Lor Lupin**

**Dedicated to: Ade Black-love-Kirku, Ilenya and Lirael (I LOFIU CSH!xD)**


End file.
